A Secret Decoded
by Gotham Knightress
Summary: for years a mysterious someone has appeared at the watchtower to heal the injured, but the League knows nothing about this person, and they most certainly never thought he could be who he is...BATMAN's LITTLE BROTHER. ...Dis: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR BATMAN. Dick is Nightwing, Tim hasn't been found yet.
1. be brave my son

**Bruce's P-O-V:**

_it was dark out, the streets were empty, all except for the little group walking down the alley, Thomas and Martha Wayne had taken there son to the theater for his birthday, know they were on their way back, they were each holding one of the hands of their eldest son's, Bruce's. hands. and then Martha was holding Bruce's 2 year-old younger brother, William._

_they were just walking down the alley towards where their limo was parked when a man stepped out of the shadows holding a gun, he pointed the gun at Thomas Wayne and told him and his wife to hand over all their money, and they did, but when the man made to grab young Bruce his father stepped in and grabbed the man, the two of them started fighting over the gun, and then the gun went off and Thomas Wayne fell to the ground holding his stomach, his wife screamed and the man shot her before he turned to the children, young William had woken up and was now screaming, the man pointed the gun at Bruce, and poled the trigger, Bruce hit the ground and the man started to walk towards him and his brother._

_"Bruce," Bruce looked at his father, he was pale and looked like he was dead, "Be brave my son, protect your brother." his father's eyes closed and Bruce new he was dead, he cried out and then lunged at the man, the man didn't have time to react before Bruce was on him and the two of them were fighting, they heard police sirens in the background and the man dropped Bruce and took off, and only then did Bruce notice that William was no longer screaming. _

_Bruce looked around but he couldn't find his brother, and then his brother came running our of an alley screaming, he was on fire, and the police showed up just then, and as soon as they saw Bruce running towards his brother they grabbed him and held him back, and then they all watched as the two year old William melted._

_Bruce was placed in an ambulance when it arrived, but they didn't take his to the hospital yet. he heard them talking about his brother, they were saying that he had somehow swallowed dangerous chemicals, and that they had melted his insides, they said that it was an extremely painful way to die, and that it was a death that no two year-old should die. _

_the ambulance took Bruce to the hospital and he has the bullet wound taken care of, then he was placed in a room to wait for his butler Alfred to come and get him, almost two hours after he had arrived at the hospital the doctor came in and told him he had a visitor, then he allowed a man in and left, and standing in the door smiling, was the man that had just killed his family. _

I woke with a start, before I jumped out of bed and ran up the hallway to a door, I quickly opened the door and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw the even breathing coming from the body on the bed. I closed the door and went downstairs to my cave, yes, I said cave.

my name is Bruce Wayne, I'm 28, I'm a billionaire, I live in a mansion, and I'm also a hero known as Batman, I just relived my parents death in a nightmare, I only have that nightmare when I'm worried about William.

I know what your thinking, isn't William melted?

the answer is no, on the night of the accident, after I got out of the hospital and Alfred was driving me home I asked him to go by the sight of the accident, he did and when we passed, I saw my little brother standing there, I though I had been dreaming, until Alfred slammed on the brakes and starred at him, and I knew it was real, I had ran out of the car and picked William up, and we had taken him home, we didn't know what had happened, but as soon as we saw that his eyes were glowing we new that we couldn't take him to the police. I was only 12 but I had promised my father that I would look after my brother, and him having glowing eyes wasn't going to get me to brake that promise.

we later figured out what had happened, but that was a story for another time, at the moment my computer is telling me the joker is causing trouble.


	2. my awesome best friend

Will's P-O-V

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling, it used to be white, but now it had drawings all over it, most people would tell me not to draw on my walls, but not Bruce, he lets me do what ever I want in my room. except he told me that I wasn't allowed to have sex in my room, or he'd kill me. but other than that I'm allowed to do anything in my room. my room is decorated with drawings, I don't have any posters on the walls, and the only pictures i have are pictures of me, Bruce, Alfred and/or Jay.

I have a black desk pushed up against the wall in between the door and my dresser, which is packed with clothes, on the desk is a dark blue laptop, and notebooks that are either for school of that are filled with my drawings, or my songs, the carpet is dark black, and the door is painted a light blue. my room is totally clean because I hate it being messy because I can't find things. by my closet is a door that leads to my bathroom, and on the left side of the room is a door that leads to my noise room, I call t my noise room because it has almost every musical instrument known to man, and I can play all of them, I love music and I love to paint and draw, but most of all I love to be able to express myself.

I climb out of bed and go into the bathroom to take a shower, I sigh as the warm water washes over me, and then I quickly wash and get out to get ready for school. I put on a red t-shirt with the logo of almost every member of the justice League, then I put on some blue jeans and my favorite pair of sneakers, I finish off with my signature leather jacket, then I put my books into my bag and I go downstairs to the kitchen.

Alfred is in the kitchen making something when I come in, he smiles at me and I smile back, "Is Bruce still here?" I ask Alfred, Bruce is my older brother, but not only that, he is the one and only Batman.

"I'm afraid not Master William," Alfred told me as he set a plate of egg's, bacon ad hash-browns in front of me, "Master Bruce had to leave early this morning, but Master Dick should be joining you in a moment."

"thank's Alfred. this is amazing," the eggs where just right and the bacon, and hash-browns tasted as if they were fresh, which knowing Alfred they were. Master Dick is an orphan that Bruce had adopted, Dick was really cool and had been known as Robin: the Boy Wonder, until a couple of years ago when he decided to become Nightwing. but he still lives here since he's only 18, that and he is part of the family and we would hate to see him leave.

I quickly finished my breakfast and headed out the door and to the garage, Bruce likes cars, but not as much as most rich men, we usually just by them because I fall in love with them, not because we want to show off. but not only do I love my Black Bugatti, but it's great to show off, I quickly climbed into my car and started it, enjoying listening to my baby purr. I drive away from the manure and down the road to Jays house, and like every morning she's not ready, but I'm not in the mood to wait for her this morning so, I didn't.

I walked up to Jay's door and used the key she gave me to let myself in, her parents are out of town so I don't have to worry about them, I walked up the stairs to Jay's room and opened it to see that she was not i her bed, but I heard the shower going, and I realised that she was in her bathroom. I smiled an evil smile and going over to Jays close i found the blow horn that she kept there, then I tiptoed over to the bathroom and opened the door only enough to stick the horn in, and I blasted it, I heard he scream, and then I threw the horn in her closet and ran downstairs and out the door to my car. when she came out ten minutes later, I was sitting there looking innocent.

Jay ignored me and climbed into the car, as soon as she buckled I started down the road towards Gotham high school, Jay and I are both Juniors, we both just turned 17 last month, on the same day. Jay and I have a lot of things in common, and sharing a birthday is just one of them. I looked over at Jay and noticed that she had red hair today, Jay loves photography and Drama, since she loves drama she is almost always wearing weird outfits and her hair color is always changing, today she is wearing a sleeveless red dress that goes down to her knees, red five inch stilettos, and bright red lip stick, I might be her best friend but i had to say that she was hot.

looking at Jay know I coudn't help but to think back to when we first met.

_"get away from me," I heard a girl say, it was coming from the side on the building, and it sounded like she might need some help, rounding the corner I saw five guys surrounding a girl, the girl had bright purple hair, and she was wearing a purple dress, with sandals, the guys have backed the girl into the wall and I quickly run up to them and stepped between them and the girl._

_"leave her alone, Drew." I told the leader of the guys, the guys consisted of Drew (football quarterback) and his lackeys. the lackeys looked like they wanted to fight me but Drew just glared at me and left, with the others following him. I turned back to the girl, "hi I'm William." _

_the girl smiled at me "I'm Jay,"_

_"that's funny, my middle name if Jay" I told her laughing. _

_"cool, how old are you William?"_

_"I'm 7, you?"_

_"same," the girl told me._

_"are you new here?" I asked her, almost positive I haven't seen her before._

_"yes, I don't like William, and I don't want to call you Will," the girl said, then she appeared to be thinking, "I'll call you JW, since your initials are W.J, I just turned them around."_

_"cool," I said smiling._

_"and no one else is allowed to call you JW," Jay said, and with that we started to walk in to the school together._

that was ten years ago, and Jay and I have been friends ever since.

I poled into the school and parked, then Jay and I climbed out and headed towards the school, we talked as we walked and neither of us noticed the cheerleader coming towards us until she grabbed me and started to kiss me, she poled back.

"hey baby, you and I should go out some time." Chelsy said, Chelsy was the head cheerleader, and a real pain, she thought she owned the school, and so many people are afraid of her, maybe it's true.

"I'd rather not." I told Chelsy, I was starting to feel uncomfortable.

"why not?" Chelsy demanded, but Jay seemed to sense that I was uncomfortable and she grabbed Checly's shoulder before turning her around, and punching her right in her 'fake' nose, the cheerleader screamed and took off running while Jay and I laughed and headed to our lockers, our lockers are right next to each others and we have the same classes so we could spend all day together.

our first class was English and we both loved it, we both love to read and write and we have nothing but A+'s in all our classes, we had to read a story called 'A Visit To Grandma's' and then write an essay on it, it took us about ten minutes and then we sat and talked quietly to ourselves as we waited for the rest of the class to finish, and by the time they did the class only had another 2 minutes.

we then went to Economic's, and learned about WHAT?, HOW, and WHOM. it only took us a couple of minutes before we finished that and then we talked just as we had in the class before, computers was next and we ended up spending the entire class period on our assignment.

and then there was our last class, the dreaded P.E, which of course we did great in since we are both in excellent condition.

and finally the school day was over and we could go home, but we didn't, we went and got a pizza before I drove us to our secret place on the beach.

"Jay, is my life messed up?" I asked her after we had finished the pizza, and Jay looked at me in shock.

"JW, why would you ask that?" she asked me.

"because when I was two I drank dangerous chemicals that melted me, then I came back to life. the chemicals gave me weird powers, I have to make every one think I'm William Henderson, because I can't tell them I'm William Wayne. my brother is Batman and my adopted brother is NightWing, I can't even tell any one but you who I really am." I told Jay, "so? is my life messed up."

"you have it lucky compared to me ya know? my parents are always fighting, my brother hates my guts. they never notice me." Jay told me, and boy did she look pissed, "you're all I've got JW, I don't wanna lose you! how could you be so stupid!? I'm a weirdo! your a weirdo! so what!? you brothers are Batman and NightWing, big whoop."

"I didn't mean it like that Jay." I told her her, Bruce, Dick, Alfred and Jay are the only people that know who I really am, every one else in the world thinks I'm William Henderson, they are the only four people that know about the things i can do thanks to the chemicals I drank when I was two, (DO NOT DRINK CHEMICALS,...IT WILL KILL YOU) "but you can be normal, I'm stuck like this. I can never be normal."

"I think it's kinda cool you got powers," Jay told me smiling, "I dream of what it would be like to have powers, your living my dream."

"I wouldn't wish these powers on any one Jay," I told her, but then I smiled a big smile, "but I sure as hell won't be giving them up any time soon, I love them, I just wanted to see what you would say."

"JW, you bastard," Jay said, then she too was smiling, "I should have known it was all just a joke,"

"come on I'd better get you home." I said, and Jay and I got into my car and I took her home, I quickly drove home, and went to bed.

only to be awakened an hour later when Bruce came into my room dressed as Batman.


	3. Helping out my brother

_recap:_

_"come on I'd better get you home." I said, and Jay and I got into my car and I took her home, I quickly drove home, and went to bed._

_only to be awakened an hour later when Bruce came into my room dressed as Batman._

* * *

**_Will's P-O-V_**

I woke up the minute my door opened, I mean it's not like I'm a heavy sleeper, I'm Batman's little brother, and he would never let me be able to sleep with my door being opened and some one sneaking into my room. I stayed still and pretended I was still asleep, and when the intruder got to my bed, I jumped up and pinned them to the wall, only to see that it was Batman, that had come into my room this night.

"hi, need something?" I asked Batman as I let him go, I know what your thinking, why wouldn't Batman just get out of my hold? well you see, Batman taught me everything he knows about fighting, and know he and I are equals when it comes to fighting, he can't beat me and I can't beat him. plus is he had tried to get out it would have started a fight and it would have postponed me helping him with whatever task he needed help with.

"I got a call this morning, the Joker had broken into middle school and taken some children hostage, " Batman told me as he and I sat on my bed, " one of the children held, was the daughter of Elongated Man, she is the only family he has left, and he wouldn't listen to me when I told him to wait and let me get her out safely, he tried getting her out himself, I used it as a distraction and easily knocked the Joker out, but Elongated Man was shot, and nothing the League can do will help."

"Alright, and what else?" I said, but I could tell that he wasn't telling me something. "I know there's something you haven't told me yet, what is it?"

"at the same time in Africa," Batman told me. "Wonder-Woman and Hawk-Girl were fighting 'something' I'm not sure what you would call them, but Wonder-Woman has been poisoned and we can't tell what kind of poison it is."

"let me get dressed and we can go." I told Batman, and he left the room to let me get dressed, why would he come to me you ask? well, you see, one of the powers the chemicals gave me was the ability to heal, and not only myself, I can heal any one, and I haven't found any wound I haven't been able to heal yet, but I can't bring back the dead, and I don't want to. now whenever a member of the justice league is injured and Batman thinks they might die, he will come and get me, and take me to the Watchtower, and I would heal the injured member.

if the injured league member was a regular member Batman would turn off the power to the medical wing and I would quickly heal the member, then Batman would turn back on the power and take me home. but if the injured member was one of the original seven then I would heal them in front of the other seven.

the original seven, know that I can heal, and they know that I'm only a teenager but they on't know what my name is, because we haven't told them, and they do't know what I look like because I always were a mask when I'm in the Watchtower, not matter who I'm healing.

I quickly poled on a shirt, jeans and a pair of boots before I grabbed my black mask out of my draw and put it on, then I left my room and went down to the Bat-cave, where Batman was waiting for me.

"can I drive?" I asked him as I walked to the Batmobile, I know what your thinking, why would Batman let me drive? well you see, Batman lets me use all his things as long as I take care of them, and that includes the Batmobile.

"not today, when I left the tower Elongated Man was already almost dead," Batman said, "it's better if I drive today."

I didn't even argue, I know, wouldn't Batman win an argument? the answer is no, when it comes to fight, Batman and I are equals at both physical and verbal fighting. but in this case I can tell that Batman isn't in the mood for an argument, so I just got into the car and we took off for the tower.

it took us five minutes to get to the tower, and then I put my mask on and Batman hacked into the main power grid and turned off all lights in the tower, now when we had first done this the heroes in the tower started to freak out, know they check to make sure there are no intruders and then smile because they know that their injured comrade will soon be well.

Batman and I quickly walked to the hospital wing and I placed my hands over the injured Elongated Man, and he was soon healed, it was a simple job, and i could tell that he would have lived even without my help, if he had really been about to die then something else would have happened during the healing process, I've never had to heal anyone at the tower, that had made my powers ignite, that's what i called it. I have had to heal Batman and my powers had ignited, telling me that he had almost died.

Batman and I left the hospital wing and went towards the meeting room, where Batman usually had them put one of the original seven if they were injured and I was coming, all of the original seven were in the meeting room surrounding the table, which help an unconscious Wonderwoman, I went up to her and put my hands on her, one on her forehead and the other over he heart, I started healing her. and I was shocked when a blue light started to flow from my hands. my power had ignited, telling me that she was almost beyond my healing, but not quit.

I spent the next fifteen minutes standing over Wonderwoman, with blue light flowing from me to her, and the entire time most of the other people in the room just sat and watched, all but batman. who went over to a counter and got a cup of coffee, which he know brought to me, and which I gladly drank before going back to trying to heal Wonderwoman.

"what is that light? and why is it taking so long?" Flash asked Batman, "it usually only takes him a couple of minutes to heal us when we're injured."

"that because you aren't usually as close to death as you think, you are just really injured." Batman explained to them. "Wonderwoman is close to death, which is why it's taking him so long to heal her, and the blue light is energy flowing from him to her, it always happens when he's healing, but you can only ever see it when it's blue, and it only turns blue when the person he is trying to heal is almost beyond him saving."

Flash wen't to ask another question but before he could, I finished healing Wonderwoman and she sat up with a start, taking in a deep breath and looking around trying to remember what had happened, she turned to me and opened her mouth as if she was going to thank me, but I spoke before she could.

"I've used to much energy," I told Batman, "I don't know how much longer I'll be able to stay awake."

Batman nodded and without another glance at the others we left and quickly walked back to the Batmobile, and as soon as I climbed in I was asleep.

I didn't wake up when we got back home, or when Bruce changed from the Batman suit and carried me up stair to my room, or when he took off my shoes and mask and tucked me into bed, but all that was alright, the bad thing is.

I was asleep when...


	4. it's nice to meet you

_**Jay's P-O-V**_

"Hello" I said as I picked up my cell, for the past hour I have been in my room doing homework and I just finished and had been about to walk out the door and go meet up with JW at the mall. but then my phone rang and I had to go back into the kitchen to get it because I had forgotten to grab it.

"Jayylyn, it's JW" I heard his voice say from the other line, there was something off about him voice, but I coudn't tell what it was, "somethings came up and I'm going to be a little late, but go on ahead and I'll meet you at F.A.L.L in about an hour."

"alright JW," I told him, knowing it would be pointless to argue with him right know, what ever had come up must be important if he was calling me Jayylyn, "can I ask what's come up?"

"I can't tell you over the phone, but I'll tell you when I see you Jay," JW said, and I just nodded forgetting that he coldn't see me.

"alright, just hurry, I hate going to the mall alone." I told him, and I wasn't lying, when I was five, I went to the mall with my aunt and she met a guy and the two of them left me there, I was in the mall for almost six hours before they finally came back and got me, and I've hated going to the mall alone since. "and you have to buy lunch now."

"fine." JW said as he chuckled, JW and his brother have many things in common, and one of them is that they never really laugh, they just chuckle. and they only do that rarely.

I hung up and headed out the door towards my car, my cousin Max was leaning up against the door and he smiled at me when he saw me, "mind giving me a ride?" he asked me as I got into the drivers seat, Max it 19, he had a car until he crashed it two weeks ago, now he doesn't have a car and he has a cast on his arm. I nodded. "thanks Jay, I'm supposed to be meeting John at his place." Max said as he got in.

"no prob, how is John?" I asked him, john is Max's boyfriend, yes. Max is gay, luckily for me he never has his boyfriend over at our house because my mom hates John, and won't allow him in the house.

"he's fine," Max said, "how is Will?"

"he's doing okay I guess," I told Max, "he hasn't told me any differently anyways."

"good, I like Will, I don't know why,but there's something about him that makes me like him." Max told me, "how is school?"

"it's okay, I have A's in every class and almost all of my teachers love me." I told Max, Max is the only member of my family that I actually talk to, since my brother hates me, and my parents ignore me, to them, it's like I don't even exist, but with Max, it's different, he will sit for hours and listen to me talk about my messed up family, but up until a year ago, I never got to see him. a year ago Max's mother died and he moved in with us, so know the two of us live just down the hall from each other and we spend a lot of time together, that is. when I'm not with JW and he's not with John.

"what do you mean 'most of your teachers love you'?" Max asked me, "which of your teachers don't love you?"

"my Economics teacher hates me, he is always yelling at me for no reason," I told Max, "but I'm fine with it since he hates every one,"

"cool, thanks for the ride Jay." Max said as I parked in front of Johns house and Max climbed out, careful of his injured arm, "have a great day, and tell Will hello, for me."

"will do, have a great evening," I told Max as I poled out and headed towards the mall, when I got to the mall I found a great parking space, right in front of the main entrance, and I quickly parked and went in side, I looked at my watch and saw that I still had 45 minute until JW would be here, so I headed over to F.A.L.L, deciding to read until he got here.

F.A.L.L if the name of a little restaurant inside the mall, they serve some of the best food in Gotham, and JW and I are regulars, and not only that, but the owner is a friend of John's dad, and he always has a booth empty for us, since we always go there around four every evening , as I walked into the restaurant Michelle (the owner) smiles at me and points towards a booth in the right front corner of the restaurant, I smiled at him and went over to the booth, and taking out my book, I started reading.

_'there was one more thing," he said. Then he spat an order to his guards and two of them gripped Halt by the arms, forcing forwards and down until he was on his knees in front of ...'_

"that's a good book" the voice startled me, I had only just began reading when this guy had come up behind me, "it's one of my favorites, but I haven't managed to convince my little brother to read it."

I turned around, the man behind me was about 19, he has black hair that is a little to long, and his bangs are falling into his green eyes, he has a great figure and I can tell from looking at his clothes he is rich, but trying to hide it, he is wearing normal clothes, but the way he wears them reminds me of JW and I can easily tell he's rich.

"it is a great series, I've already read this series five time," I told the man, "but I can't get my best friend to read it, I can't tell if it's because he doesn't like reading, or because he likes telling me no."

"for my little brother, it's because he likes telling me no." the man said, and we both smiled, "I'm Richard by the way, may I sit here?"

"of course. it's nice to meet you Richard, I'm Jay." I said as he took the seat across from me.

"it's nice to meet you Jay," Richard said, "but I have to ask, is your boyfriend going to be mad if he see's me sitting with you?"

I laughed, "I don't have a boyfriend, so I think your safe," Richard looked shocked.

"how could a beautiful young lady like you not have a boyfriend?" Richard asked me baffled, "I've only known you two minutes and I already know your an amazing person."

"thanks," I said as I blushed, I never blushed, and here this guy has me blushing in moments. "but I'm not really the kind of girl guys go out with."

"why's that?" Richard asked me.

"my best friend is a boy that can beat the hell out of anyone that crosses him, and he's taught me how to fight," I explained, "I hate shopping, and gossipping about boys, I hate doing nails and I refuse to wear make-up, I'm unto fast car's, getting into fights, and causing trouble. just yesterday, I punched the head cheerleader at my school."

"why did you punch the cheerleader?" Richard asked me laughing.

"because she was hitting on my best friend and it was making him uncomfortable," I told Richard, "and him being the shy person he is, he refused to tell the girl to fuck off."

"your best friend is shy?" Richard asked me as he raise an eyebrow, "but I thought you said he could beat the hell out of someone."

"he can, but that's only if they are picking on some-one else, he won't do anything if they are picking on him, but he will always stick up for others" I told Richard, "the head cheerleader has been hitting on his since the beginning of school, and she keeps doing these really embarrassing things, that is why he seemed kind of shy."

"your friend sounds like a cool guy." Richard observed. and I detected something in his voice that I couldn't place.

"he is, the two of us have been friends for ten years, and he is like a brother to me." I said, "him and his brother are actually the closest things to brother I have."

"so your an only child?"

"I wish" I told Richard, "I have a brother, but he hates me, and my parents ignore me, but I spend so much time with my best friend and his brother that the two of them have become like brothers to me."

"sad," Richard said, and then his watch started beeping, "I'm really sorry Jay, but I have to go, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"goodbye, thank you for talking to me." I smiled.

"any time."

Richard started to leave but then he turned around again, "Jay will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to." I told Richard after a minutes hesitation. "where, and when?"

"I want it to be a surprise." Richard smiled at me, "I'll pick you up at six."

I quickly gave him my address and he left, then looking at the clock I saw that the two of us had been talking for almost three hours, and that JW was two and a half hours late, I grabbed my stuff and left. and the entire way home I was thinking about Richard.

**Richard's POV **

"sad," I said, I was about to say more but my watch started beeping, looking down at it I saw that a bank was being robbed and that Batman needed me to take care of it because he was busy doing god only knows what. "I'm really sorry Jay, but I have to go, it was a pleasure to meet you."

"goodbye, thank you for talking to me." she said, and she smiled the sweetest smile.

"any time." I replied, I had enjoyed talking to Jayylyn, and I would really like to spend more time with her, and get to know her better, just as long as she doesn't figure out I'm Nightwing.

I started to leave but then I had an idea and I turned around again, "Jay will you go on a date with me tomorrow night?"

"I would love to." she told me after a minutes hesitation, I could tell from the look in her eyes that she was afraid this was a trick of some kind. "where, and when?"

"I want it to be a surprise." I said and I smiled at Jayylyn, unlike Bruce and Will, I actually laugh, "I'll pick you up at six."

she quickly gave me her address and I left. I didn't leave the mall right away though, I went to the other side of the mall and entered a magic shop, that just happened to be owned Zatara, one of the members of the League, he already know the identity of all League members, and he knows me by sight, so he quickly let's me into the hidden room and I go through the transporter, back to the Batman, where I quickly changed into my suit and hopping onto my bike I took off for the bank.

it took me five minutes to get to the bank, and when I did I saw the police outside, normally I would just go in and knock the morons out, but something told me this was more than just another robbery, so I walked up to Commissioner Gordan, "what's going on in there?" and I'm almost positive that if his men hadn't been here he would have peed his pants.

"Nightwing, thank god." Gordan said as soon as he saw it was me. "the robbers have a bomb, in there, and they have fifteen hostages, we can't get to them without the robbers setting off the bomb, and we can't let them do that, because one of their hostages is, Dinah Lance."

to say I was shocked would be an understatement, Dinah Lance is a world famous fighter,she was supposed to be in Gotham for a fight against a group of men that had called her out saying her fights were fake, and she had come to Gotham to prove them wrong. but not only was she a famous fighter. she was also married to the billionaire Oliver Queen. and tell no one, but Oliver Queen is Green Arrow and his wife Dinah Lance Queen. is the Black Canary.

how would I know this? because Batman and I know the secret identity of all the League members, the League just dousn't know that.

I left the Commissioner and quietly slipped inside the building, I saw the robbers, they were emptying the savem and their hostages were being held at gun point in the middle of the room. and there in the middle of the group of hostages was, Dinah Lance.

the hostages were all grouped together, and the robbers were paying very little attention to the hostages. I moved around the edge of the room until I was standing right behind the robbers, and just then Dinah looked up and we were staring right into each others eyes, I didn't even bother telling her to be quiet because I know that she won't say anything anyways.

I slipped closer to the robbers, and before they noticed me I took out a Night-stick and hit all of them on the head in turn, knocking them all out, them turning back to the hostages, I looked at Dinah.

"where is the bomb?" I asked her, and she pointed towards the corner, from looking in her eyes I could tell that she was keeping her mouth shut because if she talked she would lose control of her power. I turned and seeing the bomb I went towards it, it was a type 2 bomb, and I had it deactivated in a matter of minutes. then I tied up the robbers and left.

I went home and changed out of my suit, before going into the kitchen and making a sandwich, then I sat down, but I didn't even take a bite of the sandwich. I just sat there staring off into space, thinking about the beautiful girl I met earlier.


	5. we don't tell Will about this

Doom 13 - i'm sorry you are confused, send me a review telling me what has confused you and I'll help as best i can.

randomkitty101 - that would be correct :) it's a little messed up but I couldn't help it.

* * *

**recap**

**William...**

_I didn't wake up when we got back home, or when Bruce changed from the Batman suit and carried me up stair to my room, or when he took off my shoes and mask and tucked me into bed, but all that was alright, the bad thing is._

_I was asleep when..._

**Dick...**

_I went home and changed out of my suit, before going into the kitchen and making a sandwich, then I sat down, but I didn't even take a bite of the sandwich. I just sat there staring off into space, thinking about the beautiful girl I met earlier. _

* * *

I was sitting at the kitchen table thinking about the girl I met at F.A.L.L, I couldn't stop thinking about her beautiful eyes, and the sound of her voice when she said my name, I couldn't explain it. I have only met her once, and I already couldn't stop thinking about her. what is wrong with me?

I looked up as I heard the door to the cave open, and walking into the study I saw Bruce carrying a sleeping Will, just from looking at the sleeping teen, I could tell he had passed out from using his power to much, and that he would be sleeping like a rock for hours.

will has passed out from healing to much before, he spent almost two days asleep, and nothing I did could wake him up, of course Bruce didn't know I was trying, and he would be mad if he knew what I did to try to wake Will up. I don't think any one has noticed, but Bruce has no sense of humor.

"is every one alright?" I asked Bruce, (A/N he took off the suit so that's why he's Bruce not Batman). I knew that the only place Will would have to heal that much, was at the watchtower healing members of the League.

"yes, and I'm glad I got Will, Wonder-Woman was almost dead." Bruce told me and then he looked down at the kid in his arms, "but I don't know how long Will is going to be out this time."

"does it matter?" I asked Bruce, "he hasn't really been sleeping well anyways, the extra sleep will do him good."

"more sleep would do him good," Bruce agreed, but I sensed a but coming, and come it did, "but a forced sleep is not, we have no way of knowing when he will wake up, and we have no way of waking him."

"your right," I said, and then before I could say more the doorbell rang, I looked at Bruce, and then held out my hands, Bruce gave me Will, -who didn't even stir-and then went to answer the door while I took Will to his room.

I carried Will up the stairs and into his bedroom, when balancing him in one arm I pulled his covers down with the other, then I laid him on the bed and took off his shoes and mask, before pulling the blanket over him and leaving the room. I walked back down the stairs and into the living room, and then I got the distinct feeling that something was wrong, and then I saw him.

Bruce was sitting on the couch, he was looking at the wall so I couldn't see his face, but even from here, I could see the edge of the duck-tape over his mouth, I took a step back only to have a man step out from behind a cabinet and put a gun to Bruce's head.

"take another step and I'll blow his head off." the man said before nodding his head towards the chair off the the right of the couch, I waked over and sat down and another man appeared and duck-taped me to the chair, before moving the chair until I was facing Bruce.

"should I check the house for others?" the man that had ducktaped me asked the guy with the gun.

"yes, and hurry." gun guy replied, before he turned back to Bruce and I, "I'm going to kill you both before I leave here, and now there isn't anything you can do about it."

the man laughed, and then we heard the other man yell from the kitchen "boss, there isn't anyone down stairs, I'm going to check upstairs."

Bruce and I looked at each other, knowing that if the man searched upstairs he would find Will, and he would probably kill him, so we did what we do best, we escaped the duck-tape and knocked the guy with the gun out, with a round-house-kick from Bruce and a punch to the jaw from me, then we ran upstairs and knocked the other guy out right before he opened the door to Will's room. I opened the door and looked inside to see Will still asleep on the bed, then I turned back to Bruce.

"Dick, let's agree on something right know," he said, and I nodded for him to continue. "we don't tell Will about this."


	6. PERVERT

Will's P-O-V

_they were just walking down the alley towards where their limo was parked when a man stepped out of the shadows holding a gun, he pointed the gun at Thomas Wayne and told him and his wife to hand over all their money, and they did, but when the man made to grab young Bruce his father stepped in and grabbed the man, the two of them started fighting over the gun, and then the gun went off and Thomas Wayne fell to the ground holding his stomach, his wife screamed and the man shot her before he turned to the children, young William had woken up and was now screaming, the man pointed the gun at Bruce, and poled the trigger, Bruce hit the ground and the man started to walk towards him and his brother._

_"Will," it was Bruce's voice. "Will" he is yelling, but why?. _

I jerked upright in bed, right into the arms of my brother, who rapped his arms around me protectively, as if he was scared of loosing me. I rapped my arms around Bruce and just hugged him. I had only been two when his parents were killed,but he still remembered it as if it had happened yesterday. and I still would have nightmares of that night at least twice a month, if not more.

"the same one?" Bruce asked me, I knew what he meant, and I nodded.

"yes, why didn't you tell me you had it?." it's weird, but Bruce always has a nightmare about that night on the night before I get it, but unlike me. Bruce relives the whole night, I can only remember the part with everyone getting shot.

"I didn't want to make you depressed," Bruce told me. "besides, I checked on you right after I woke up, and you were fine, so I forgot about the nightmare."

it's always the same, if I have the nightmare, I would go to Bruce's room and check to make sure he was still there and breathing, and if so I would climb into bed with him and go back to sleep. with Bruce, if he has the nightmare, he will check on me, and then go see if Batman is needed, and if not he will go back to my room just sit on a rocking chair, and watch me sleep until he falls asleep. I know it's sounds creepy, but Bruce and I love each other so much that its hard to sleep unless we know the other is safe.

Bruce's phone starts going off and I give him another hug before letting him go, knowing that Batman is needed, I quickly take a shower and go downstairs and grab a bagel, after grabbing a coat I go to the garage, and getting into my Car I drive to Jay's house. she's not outside (again) so I got out and went inside, she was asleep on her bed, and I did what anyone else would have done. I jumped on her.

"Jay, wake up. we are going to be late for school." she was almost instantly awake, and she jumped on me. she looked really pissed.

"William Jay Wayne, you had better have a really good explanation for why you missed our meeting. and why you are waking me up on a Friday, when we have no school this morning for fall break."

"wait what?" I asked completely shocked, "it's Friday? I was out for three days?"

"out, what do you mean 'out'?" Jay demanded.

"I healed Wonder-Woman and it took all my strength, it knocked me out." I told Jay, she already knew about what happened last time and she immediately understood what had happened this time.

"fine, your forgiven." Jay said, "but you have to take me shopping to make it up to me."

"fine." I said, trying really hard not to laugh, I had just realised that Jay's hair was sticking up at every angle and that she looked like a hedgehog, a Bright pink hedgehog.

"why are you smiling?" Jay asked me, worried now that I was ill, since I almost never smiled.

"your hair." and boy did those two words have her running out of her room and into a bathroom, faster than I could say 'Batman'. I laughed and went outside to my car, where I sat and waited for Jay to finish, so I could take her shopping and we could forget about me missing a meeting.

Jay came out and I took off for the mall.

"what am I buying for you?" I asked Jay.

"I've been waiting for you to do something that makes it so you have to buy me something." Jay said smiling. "I have had my eyes on this dress for ages, and now you can get it for me."

"as long as you already have it picked out and I don't have to stand around while you try on clothes, I don't care what you want me to buy." I told Jay, and it was the Truth, I had once stood around for two hours while she tried on clothes, worst two hours of my life.

I followed Jay around the mall until we came to a store called, 'D.F.A' the dress Jay wanted was only $500 and I quickly bought it for her, it was black, and me being a guy, I could only describe it as a pretty dress, that was beautiful on Jay.

"I can't wait for my date tonight." Jay told me and I instantly stopped, Jay had a date? since when?

"since when do you have a date?" I asked Jay, it might sound rude to you, but Jay is like a sister to me and I can be over protective sometimes.

"since this really nice guy asked me out when you missed our meeting." Jay informed me.

"alright, who is he?" I asked Jay, "I want first and last name, and what he's like."

"I actually don't know his last name, but his first name is Richard." Jay told me, "and he's really funny, nice, he's polite, and a real gentleman."

"Jay, there is no way I'm going to let you go on a date with a guy who's last name you don't know," I told Jay and I could see that she was getting a little mad. "I have to meet him first."

"I knew you were going to say that." Jay said smiling, as soon as I said the rest Jay had lost all signs of anger and had smiled. "you are kind of overprotective at times, and I knew that you would want to meet the guy. so you can meet him tonight."

"cool," I said, "but for right know, let's go eat at F.A.L.L. I'm starving."

"okay."

twenty minutes later we were sitting in a booth at F.A.L.L waiting for the waiter to bring our orders, I turned to Jay, wanting to get some answers about the boy she was going out with tonight.

"how did you meet him?" I asked Jay, and to late I realised that I had just asked a girl to tell me how she met a guy.

"I was sitting here waiting for you, I was reading my book, and he came up behind me and commented on what a great book it was, so I told him how you won't read it and he told me how he can't get his brother to read it, and we just started talking, he sat down across from me. and we started talking about some different things, and then his watch started beeping, and he said he had to go. we said goodbye, and he turned to leave, ad then he turned back and asked me to go out with him on Friday, I said yes and I gave him my address. and that's it." Jay concluded.

"thank you." I told the waiter, she has come as Jay had been talking and she had set our food down on the table, but now instead of leaving she turned to me and leaned forwards a little, showing just how much cleavage her shirt really showed. and it was way to much, the shirt she was wearing barley covered her breast's and her skirt was so short it she might as well have had no skirt at all for all it hid. she was wearing so much makeup she looked like Frankenstein.

"how about you and I go somewhere a little more private?" the girl asked me, as she sat on my lap, she started running her hand over my cheast and I was beginning to feel uncomfertable, the girls hand then went way lower and started to go down my pants, but quickly grabbed her wrist, polling her hand away.

"I'm not interested." I told her coldly, normally I'm not really a cold person, but this girl was obviously a Ho, and being nice to her is no way to get her to leave me alone.?, "I don't need a Ho to have a good time."

"LET GO OF ME YOU PERVERT?" the girl yelled, and almost instantly every head in F.A.L.L was looking at my table, I was confused, until I realised what the girl was doing, she was mad and she was trying to get the restaurant to throw me out for rejecting her. the girl turned to a table filled with a bunch of buff teenage guys and fake tears started falling down her cheeks. "please make him let me go?"

"man let her go," one of them said, they all looked pissed, and I could tell that they believed the girl and would beat the crap out of me if I didn't 'let her go'.

"I didn't grab her man." I told the guy while shoving the girl off my lap, "she came over here and sat on my lap, I rejected her and she started yelling that I was a pervert."

"likely story," another of the buff teens said, and the others nodded their heads in agreement. "but I think that we should escort you out."

the teens started moving towards my table, and just then Michelle comes out of the back room, the girl throws herself at him and raps her arms around his neck crying.

_(A/N his name is supposed to be Michelle, his parents were expecting a girl and they were to messed up to make it Mike, but it works because Michelle is Gay." _

"that guy grabbed me and poled me onto his lap, he wouldn't let me go." the girl sobbed into Michelle's shoulder, "he said he was going to rape me."

the teenage boys just got madder upon hearing this, but Michelle just looked at me "is what she says true young man?" he ask's me, trying to sound serious, but I saw in his eyes that he was trying really hard not to laugh.

"no sir," I told him, "she came over to me and sat on my lap, I rejected her when she asked me to join her and then she started yelling that I was a pervert." I had somehow managed to tell Michelle that with a strait face, but I was now trying really hard not to laugh, and I saw that Michelle was trying just as hard.

"alright then." Michelle said, and then he opened his mouth again, but the girl interupted him.

"you should ban the pervert from this restaurant." she said, and Michelle looked at me, and I could tell that we both had the same idea, Michelle turned back towards the girl. and smiled at her.

"that is a wonderful idea Ivy," Michelle said, then he went over to the counter and got an old camera that makes the photo right after it's taken, and comes back over to us. "I'll take a picture of the pervert right now,"

and he stepped back and took a picture, as soon as it came out he grabbed it before anyone could see it, then he went over to the door, where he hung pictures of people that were no longer well come in his shop, and hung the picture up, before opening the door so everyone in the sore could see the picture he had put up. and they were all surprised. the picture was of the girl, and her name was on it.

"Ivy you are no longer wellcome in F.A.L.L" Michelle said, then he came over and picked up the shocked Ivy and carried her out side before placing her on a bench and comeing back inside to stand by me, "I am sorry you had to experience that, but I'm so glad I got to watch."

"you like watching a pervert try to stick her hand down my pants?" I asked Michelle, and he smiled. "maybe your the pervert."

"I didn't like watching that. I liked watching you be cold for once." Michelle said, and then we noticed that the people in the shop were all still staring at us, Michelle turned around and explained to them what had happened. "Ivy really is the one that is perverted, she was hitting on Will here and when he rejected her she went all crazy pervert on him and started yelling that he was the pervert."

"but Will is the nicest teenager you will ever find," Michelle went on, "he spends al lot of time volunteering at different places, and he spends time with needy children and he does a lot of other things, but he is way to nice and sweet to be a pervert, that and he is so hot he can have any male or female he wants without having to force them."

"are you trying to hit on me?" I asked Michelle, and Michelle looked at Will for a minute before smiling.

"let's just say that if I was fifteen years younger I would so pound you." Michelle said, then he went into the backroom laughing and leaving me shocked.

"I think I'm going to vomit." I told Jay when I turned back to her. everyone else in the place had gone back to their meals, convinced that the girl was the pervert and that I was a sweet teenager that wouldn't harm a fly. "maybe we should leave."

Jay agreed and we left F.A.L.L. as we were walking out of the mall Jay grabbed my arm and started poling me towards a young man dressed in black sitting on a bench, when we got there the man was reading a book and didn't seem to have noticed us.

"Will, this is my date Richard." Jay said, and the man started to look up, "Richard this is my brother Will."

"Will?" Richard said shocked, and boy was I beyond shocked, the man that Jay had met and was going on a date with was Dick?.

**what do you think?**

**Ivy is such a pervert.**


	7. MFM

Will's P-O-V

"Dick!" I looked between him and Jay, the two of them were going out?

"Dick?" Jay asked, she looked shocked, "this is the Dick you are always telling me about?"

"yes," I told Jay, "but don't worry, I'm totally okay with you two going out."

"your Williams Jay." Dick said, but it wasn't a question, it was a statement, and it seemed as if he was shocked, as if he couldn't believe that Jay was the very same Jay that I was always telling him about. "Will, you never told me she looked like an Angel."

"you think I look like an angel?"Jay asked Dick, because I would just love to sit here and listen to my brother saying that my best friend 'looks like an Angel', note the sarcasm.

"are you kidding me? your beautiful." Dick told Jay, and I swear Jay blushed, Jay never blushed, and her Dick had her blushing like a little school girl with a crush.

"okay," I said, drawing out the O to make it last longer. "I really don't want to stand here and listen to my brother flirt with my best friend, so I think I'll be going."

"no, you can't go." Jay and Dick said at the same time, then they looked at each other, and , I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, DICK BLUSHED.

"I mean..." Dick hesitated. then he spoke in a rush, "IknownothingaboutJayIneedyourhelp."

"IknownothingaboutDickIneedyourhelp." Jay said shortly after Dick had finished speaking.

"okay," I said, "I'm guessing that Dick said 'I know nothing about Jay, I need your help' and that Jay said, 'I know nothing about Dick, I need your help." both of them nodded, "so what am I supposed to do about it?"

the two of them looked at each other, before looking back at me. "come on our date with us."

"are you kidding me?" I asked them. "you want me to go on a date with the two of you? if I come on your date with you, it wouldn't really be a date."

"that's okay." Dick said. "we can just hang out, and then when Jay and I know each other a little better, then we can go on an actual date."

"I totally agree," Jay said. "Dick and I know almost nothing about each other, but if you come with us, we can learn more about each other."

"fine I'll come, but only if you two quit flirting, it's gross." I said, and they both smiled. "and no kissing."

"we don't even know each other yet." Dick said, "and I don't kiss girls unless I know them enough to know I like them."

"and I don't kiss boys until I know them enough to know I like him." Jay said.

"alright, where are we going?" I asked them, of course I thought I already knew, because knowing Dick he would chose a spot where they can be alone, and that is beautiful enough to make a girl smile.

"the beach." Dick said, and I knew that I had been right, the beach was a beautiful place to be when the sun sets, it makes the water look like it's on fire, and on a full moon the sand looked like glass, and Dick being Dick, he had made asked her out on a full moon, so the beach was going to be beautiful.

"let's go," I said, and with that we left the mall and wet out to the parking lot, where Dick got in his car and Jay and I got in mine, I followed dick to the beach, and Jay and I didn't talk the entire way, so I was guessing that I wasn't the only one that felt awkward. when we got to the beach Dick came to my car and opened the door for Jay, making her blush for the second time tonight. I got out of my car and Jay and I followed Dick around a bend, and there on the beach was a beautiful dinner, there was a table, and pillows to sit on. the table had a vase of flowers on it, and three lit candles. it was beautiful, and it made me wish-not for the first time tonight-that I could just disappear and leave the two of them alone.

"come on." Dick said as he took Jays hand and led her over to the table, I followed and sat down on the ground beside Jay. "I hope it's okay."

"it's perfect." Jay said, and I couldn't help but hear the joy in her voice, looking at Dick, I could see the infatuation he had for her, I could tell that they were great for each other. "you didn't have to go to so much trouble for me."

"but I wanted to." Dick said, "a beautiful girl, deserves a wonderful date."

"guy's, what did I say about flirting?" I said before Jay could say anything that really would make me barf. the two of them might me great for them, but I didn't want to watch them fall in love. I'm not gay.

"let's eat." Dick said, laughingly, and so the three of us started eating, for the next half-hour we ate and just looked at each other. "am I the only one that finds this silence awkward?"

we just looked at each other again, and then we all just started laughing, we laughed so hard that our sides hurt, and then Jay spoke. "we should play M.F.M."

"yes." I said and at the same time Dick asked 'what is M.F.M?". and Jay and I looked at each other in shock, how could he not know what M.F.M is, it's one of the funniest party games in the world.

"okay so in M.F.M, we sit in a circle and one of us chooses a subject, and then each of us must tell our best memory that is related to the subject chose, so we are already sitting in a circle, so. Jay get's to pick the first subject."

"funniest break-ups." Jay said. and then she looked at Dick and explained what was going to happen. "so know each of us tell our funniest break-ups. and since I chose the subject, Will starts. so he has to tell us a memory of his funniest memory."

"my funniest break-up, was last year." I began, "I was going out with this girl named Jane, we had only been going out for about a week, and she wanted to have sex, I told her that I didn't have sex with my girlfriends until I knew them really well. Jane got really mad when I told her that and said that I was lying to her, and so she started yelling at me, she just yelled and yelled until we had everyone with in a twenty foot radius staring at us, they were worried. and then she slapped me, and spinning on her wheel she started to walk away from me saying that I was a Ho, and that she was breaking up with me for cheating on her. and the next day she showed up in my car when I came out of school and she just attacked me, she kept kissing me until I finally managed to get her off of me, I ended up having to call the police. and they came back and told me that she was her time of the month and that she had taken some pain medications for the cramps and they were making her act all bitchy. when she got out of the jail, and she came after me again, and she stalked me for the next month. she disappeared and I haven't seen her since."

Jay was looking at me as if I was insane, and Dick was laughing. I knew that Jay wouldn't find the memory funny, and that Dick would find it hilarious just because my girlfriend went all creepy on me. and that he would hurt himself laughing when he heard about her stalking me for a month.

"alright Jay, your turn." I said, and Dick and I smiled at Jay, waiting to hear about her funniest break-up.

"my funniest break-up, was three year's ago, on my 14th birthday, you remember that right Will?" I couldn't stop myself from smiling, I did remember that break-up, and I knew that soon all three of us would be laughing. "on my 14th birthday, Will threw me a party at an old hotel, it was a really creepy building and to make it even creepier Will set up some pranks and stuff to scar the guests, I had been going out with this guy named Cris, he was an okay guy, but there was something about him that had me worried, and refusing to have sex with him, Cris became a jerk when I told him no, so I decided to break up with him, but he showed up at my birthday party anyways, and I decided to scar him into leaving me alone, so I gave him a tour of the building, on the first floor there was an old bat living in the corner, and when I took Cris in the bat dived at us and Cris screamed like a girl, on the second floor Will had put up some creepy picture and put fake blood on the wall, and Cris almost fainted when he saw it, the third floor had a statue of Batman with blood coming from his mouth and Cris ran out of the building screaming when he saw it. for the next couple of weeks, every time Cris saw me he would either scream or faint, and sometimes both."

I had been right when I had said that we would all be laughing at the end of her story, I had been right. we are all three currently rolling on the sand laughing at the memory of Jay's break-up. I turned to Dick. "alright Dick, your turn."

"alright, my funniest break-up was about three years ago, I was on a mission." Dick started, "I had to pretend to be into this girl named Grace who was the daughter of a gang leader, I had almost finished my mission when Graces gay brother started having feelings for me, he confronted me and told me that he wanted me to dump his sister and go out with him, when I told him that I wasn't gay he told me that he could make me gay, he and his sister decided that they would fight for me and who ever won would get to have me as a boyfriend, I was mad when I found out so I told Grace and her brother that I wasn't a prize to be won and that I wasn't gay and Grace was my girlfriend, her brother wasn't happy about that and he decided to kidnap me and try all he could to make me gay, but Grace managed to find out and stop him. I finished my mission and told Grace that I was going to break up with her because when ever I see her, her brother hits on me and try to kidnap me again. Grace got really mad and she decided to make me a slave, so she chained me to a bed, and if it wasn't for me pretending to be gay and seducing her brother then I probably would have stayed tied to the bed. anyways, I put Grace in jail but her uncle got her out and she started stalking me, and I finally managed to get her to leave me alone by dying my hair blue, putting on a spray tan, and wearing pink, not only was that my funniest break-up, but it was also my scariest."

Jay and I were laughing so hard our sides hurt.

"who picks the next subject?" Jay ask's. and I looked at my watch to see that it was already ten.

"I have to go home," I told Jay and Dick, and they both said goodbye, so I went to my car and left. when I got home Bruce was sitting in the living room eating a sandwich and reading the paper, I went and sat beside him.

"did you know that Dick and Jay are into each other?" I asked him, and his head snapped up and he stared at me.

"what makes you think they are into each other?" Bruce asked me.

"because I just left them on the beach, on what was supposed to be a date until they found out who each other is, and they asked me to go with them." I told Bruce, "I think they actually care about each other."

"then I'm happy for them." Bruce said, "But I hope you told Dick that if he breaks Jay's heart we will kill him."

"he already knows that." I told Bruce, "I'm going to bed, keep an eye out for Dick."

"good night." Bruce said, and I hugged him before going up to my room, after putting on my pj's I climbed into bed, and my last thought was about how Dick and Jay were made for each other.

**Jay's POV.**

"I have to go home." Will said, and Dick and I told him goodbye, before he left.

"so Dick, what do you want to do?" I asked Dick,

"let's go swimming." Dick said, and I was really glad that I had a bikini on under my clothes, Will and I had been planning on going to the beach after we were done at the mall, and I had put the bikini on before we left my house.

"let's do it." I said, and Dick and I both pulled off our clothes, my bikini was a dark blue with light blue bots, and Dick was wearing black swim trunks that were a little tight and showed off his lower body.

Dick and I walked down to the water together and Dick jumped in while I slowly walked in, the water was cold but it felt really good on this hot night, the water was beautiful and looked like fire, I was going to slowly enter the water, but out of no where Dick appeared and grabbed me, poling me into the water. when we came up I was gasping from the cold water, Dick was laughing and I decided to show him some of what Will taught me, so I grabbed him arm and put it behind his back, forcing him head under the water at the same time, he fought me and soon enough he was out of my hold and chasing me around. we spent quit some time swimming, until we grew tired and decided it was time to go home.

we quickly got dressed and climbed into Dick's car. he drove me home, and then got out and opened the door for me, then, like the gentleman he was. he walked me to the door. I expected him to leave, but I was really hoping that he would kiss me, and apparently he was going to oblige.

Dick leaned in and kissed me, the kiss was soft and sweat. the way his mouth felt against mine was amazing, it was as if his lips were meant to be pressed against mine, and they made me feel more alive then I had in the past and I loved the feeling. but the kiss ended way to soon, and Dick said goodnight before going back to his car and leaving.

I couldn't stop smiling, but then I heard something inside, it sounded as if something broke, and I just thought it was my mom dropping a cup again. so I went inside and walked to the kitchen, I expected to see my mom. I did not expect to see the joker, and I certainly didn't expect to blackout as soon as I saw him.

**what do you think?**


	8. UM

Dick's P-O-V

I slowly opened my eyes, I am lying flat on a cold, hard mettle table, electrical currents are binding me hand and foot to the table, my gloves, belt and shoes have been taken-as they always are when I'm kidnapped-but this time who ever had kidnapped me had taken my shirt as well, leaving me lying on a cold mettle table with nothing on but my pants and my mask. there is a gag in my mouth and there was something under my chin making it so I couldn't look down.

it had been a dumb mistake, one that I was sure Batman would kill me for later, I can't believe I was so stupid as to let it happen, and know looking back I went back over my mistakes.

_the kiss had been soft and sweat. the way her mouth felt against mine was amazing, it was as if her lips were meant to be pressed against mine, and they made me feel more alive then I had in the past and I loved the feeling. but the kiss ended way to soon, and I had to say goodnight before going back to my car and leaving._

_I had driving faster than I should have been, but I had gotten a massage from Batman saying that something really big had happened, he wouldn't tell me what had happened. _

_I arrived at the cave to see Batman sitting with a strait back in front of the computer, and on the computer screen was a picture of a man dressed all in white, I didn't know who the man was, but I could tell that he was some one Batman didn't like._

_"he calls himself Oracle," Batman had told me, "I don't know anything about his since tonight was the first time he has ever shown up in Gotham, or any were else for that matter. I do know that he has gone to Star City and I would like you to go to Star City and capture Oracle. take him to prison and then you can take the night off." _

_I had thought that it would be an easy mission. and that was my first mistake._

_my second was when I let my mind slip in the middle of a battle with Oracle, giving him enough time to knock me out, and bring me here. _

but Oracle had forgotten something, he hadn't taken my ring, a ring that Will had somehow managed to build into a laser, and I know used that laser to get myself out of my bindings.

I found my things on a table in the corner of the room, and I could tell that Oracle had tried-and failed-to get into my belt. I slipped out of the room and made my way through the building until I found Oracle sleeping on a couch.

I slipped a pill out of my belt and slipped it into Oracles mouth, and in seconds he was in an even deeper sleep, picking him up I got my bike. and took him to the prison, before making my way back to Gotham, and the cave.

when I got back to the cave Batman and Will were both sitting at a table, talking about something in hushed voices, Will looked like he was going to cry, and they both sounded worried.

"what's wrong?" I demanded as soon as I was close enough.

they both looked at me, and I was truly aware of how much my little brother wanted to cry. then they spoke in unity.

"Jay's been kidnapped."

**DICK: "why can't you just leave Jay and I alone?"**

**ME: "because that wouldn't be any fun."**

**DICK: "will you at least make it so the Joker doesn't hurt her?"**

**ME: "noooooo, because it's not only the Joker that kidnapped her."**

**DICK: "what do you mean it's not only the Joker? who kidnapped her?"**

**ME: "you'll have to read on to find out." **


	9. love and hate

**Dick: tell me who kidnapped her so I can kill them.**

**Me: not going to happen bird-boy**

**Dick: I'm Night wing, not Bird-boy**

**Me: you aren't going to find Jay until your issues are resolved.**

**Dick: what issues?**

**Me: not telling. just tell them.**

**Dick: the AUTHOR DOES NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS FROM JUSTICE LEAGUE AND YOUNG JUSTICE.**

* * *

**Dick's P-O-V**

I froze, who would kidnap her? she is just a young woman, there isn't anything about her that would make some one kidnap her, is there? what if she was kidnapped because of me? it would be all my fault if she was hurt.

"do we know who took her?" I asked them, and even I could hear the worry and dread in my voice, at that moment I realised just how much Jay meant to me. she was sweat but she knew how to take care of herself, she stood up for what she believed in. she was caring when she needed to be, but she could be cold and heartless when she wanted. I don't know how, but after only seeing her twice, I had fallen in love with Jayylyn Amelia Cross.

"we don't have the slightest idea," Will told me, and it killed me hearing the pain and worry in his voice, Will and Jay are best friends and I knew that Will would never be the same if something happened to her. "there weren'y any clues, the crime sight gave us no clues, and there aren't any cameras around the site to help us."

just as he finished saying that Will let the tears that had been building behind his eyes fall. his tears streamed down his cheeks and his shoulders shook with sobs that he refused to let out, he was already showing weakness to his brother, and I knew that he didn't want to show any more. not when his brother is the famous Batman, but Bruce didn't even seem to care, he stepped forward and poled his little brother into his arms, letting Will know that it was alright to cry. Will sobbed and clung to Bruce, who held him as he cried, and I stood there and tried to find a way to find Jay. and then I remembered about my old team, and I prayed they would help me as I made my way to the computer.

Batman and Will both looked up as I started typing, I was typing in the code that would open communications between the team and me, I hadn't talked to any of them in almost four years, the last time I spoke to any of them was on my fifteenth birthday. but they were probably my only chance of finding Jay.

"w-wu-what a-are y-y-you d-do-doing?" Will asked me through his sobs, it killed me to hear my little brother crying, _(A/N Bruce might be like a father for Dick, but he feels as if Will is his brother)._

"I'm calling in my old team." I told him, and I saw the shock on both Bruce's and William's faces. for the past four years I have refused to talk about the team and if they were mentioned I would leave the room and refuse to speak to who ever had brought them up until they apologized.

"Will they *hiccup* he *hiccup* help?" Will asked me, he had managed to quit crying, but he now had the hiccups.

"I don't know Will, but I hope so." I told Will, and just as I said that. I sent a message to the team asking them to meet me on the beach. the message said.

_Wally, Artemus, Kaldur, M'Gann, Conner, Roy:_

_please come to the Gotham Beach at the rock as soon as possible. I'll explain everything when you arrive. PLEASE I NEED YOUR HELP._

_Dick._

Batman and Will read over my shoulder, and when I turned back to them Batman nodded in approval, Will just came closer to me and hugged me, his shoulders still shook a little and silent tears still streamed down his cheeks, but although he was silent I knew that he was having trouble being silent, but he was fighting it, trying to be strong in front of Batman. I hugged Will for a while and then let him go and gave him a slight push towards Bruce, who took my place hugging Will.

"I'll go alone to the Beach, if they'll help me I'll bring them back here." I told them and Batman nodded above Wills head. the minute Batman had polled him into a hug Will had given up on being silent and had gone back to sobbing into Bruce's shoulder, I knew that if I left them alone Bruce would be able to get Will to calm down. "I'll return as soon as I can."

"be careful." Bruce said, and I nodded before getting on my bike and zooming out of the cave, I drove as fast as I could towards the Beach, knowing that the cops wouldn't even blinks an eyes at my speed, since they would know that if either Batman or I was going to fast it meant that something was wrong, and not to intervene.

I got to the beach in less than five minutes, and it was so surprise that no one was there. I made my way to the rock, the rock was just that, a big rock that rested on the right side of the beach, the team and I had to meat in Gotham once and we had met on the beach and found this rock, ever since if we had to meat in Gotham or we just wanted to meat away from our mentors we would meat at this rock.

about ten minutes later Kaldur came out of the ocean and sat on the rock next to me, but neither of us said anything. a couple seconds later Wally showed up carrying Artemus and they sat next to Kaldur, then Roy showed up with M'Gann close behind. Conner was the last to arrive, and when he did every one just stared at me, waiting for me to speak.

"A girl named Jay has been kidnapped, we can find no clues as to who kidnapped her, and we have no way of tracking her. I would like your help finding her." I told the team.

"why should we help you?" Wally asked me, he looked angry, and I could tell he wanted to punch me. "you don't talk to any of us for four years and then you call us just for our help?"

"this isn't about me, it's about a kidnapped girl, who could be in pain right know." I told them, my voice was quit as I said this, but Conner seemed to be the only one that noticed.

"you know this girl?" Conner asked me, and all eyes were instantly on me.

"I think I love her." I told Conner and the others quietly, and I heard gasps come from the girls.

"so this is all for a girl you love." Wally said scornfully, and then he was standing, "YOU IGNORE US FOR FOUR YEARS AND ONLY CALL US WHEN THE WOMAN YOU LOVE IS IN DANGER. I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU ANYMORE."

"I IGNORE YOU BECAUSE EVERY TIME I GET CLOSE, OR EVEN JUST THINK ABOUT YOU, I FEEL AS IF I'VE BEEN BETRAYED." I yelled I was really angry know, but I didn't care. "I NEEDED YOUR HELP AND YOU WOULDN'T HELP ME, SOME ONE I CARED ABOUT WAS MISSING AND THE ONLY ONE THAT WOULD HELP ME WAS CONNER, HE IS THE ONLY ONE OF YOU THAT I STILL TRUST."

"YOU USED TO BE MY BROTHER," Wally yelled, and then he lowered his voice back to his normal tone, "but know your just a familiar stranger. I hope the girl is okay, but I'm not helping you find your lover."

Wally left and I turned to the other members of the team, I didn't even have to ask, I could see in their eyes that they felt the same as Wally.

"thank you for meeting me, I really shouldn't be surprised that you all feel that way, not after what happened." I told them, before I ran back to my bike and took off, I was going as fast as I could back to the cave when I sensed some one following me, I stopped my bike and waited a couple of seconds for Conner to land beside me. "what do you want?"

"to help." I looked at Conner in shock. "your my friend Dick, you always have been. you got me out of Cadmus, you were there when I needed to talk, you helped me learn to control my temper. I didn't know if your feeling was true that day, but I helped you because you were my friend, over the past four years you have broken contact with the others, but you still keep in touch with me. you are the only one that remembers my birthday, if I'm upset or if I just need to talk to some one, I can call you and know that you're there for me. I don't the same as the others do about you Dick, you are still my friend and you want help. so I'm here to help. and if you tell me to go away I'm just going to be even more determined to stay and help."

"I wouldn't even think about telling you to leave Conner." I told him, and I climbed off my bike and gripped Conner's shoulder. "I wasn't lying when I said you were the only one I still trusted, but it's more than that. you stood by me when no one else would, you helped me find Batman and then you carried him to the cave and stayed with me as we waited for news on his condition. you stood by me during every fight, and you protected me when I couldn't protect myself. you are my best friend Conner, and I'm glad I can count on you in a time of need."

"we have a kidnapped girl to find and rescue." Conner said, and then he looked at me with a raised eyebrow, "were you lying when you said you loved her?"

"no. I really do love her Conner," I told him, my voice going o quit that only some one with super-hearing could here me. "I've only known her for a couple days and I'm in love with her."

"then let's go find her." Conner said, and I smiled at him, then we took off for the cave.

it took us five minutes to get to the cave and when we got there Batman and Will were sitting at the table drinking coffee, and Will pored us each a cup as I parked my bike and Conner landed beside me, we walked over to Bruce and Will and I could sense Conner's unspoken question as to who Will is.

"Conner, this is Bruce's little brother Will, Will this is my friend Conner." I introduced them. ad they smiled at each other and shake hands, before Conner and Bruce great each other and then we all sit around the table and talk as we drink our coffee.

"why don't you talk about the team Dick?" Will all of a sudden asks me, and Conner and I look at each other, and I decide to tell Will what happened four years ago, on my fifteenth birthday.

"a couple months before my fifteenth birthday I had the feeling that something was wrong, I tried calling Bruce but he wasn't picking up,so I went to Mount Justice and asked the team to help me, I told them about my feeling, and they all laughed and called me paranoid, all but Conner. Conner said that if I was so sure that something was wrong than it most likely was, and the two of us left to try and find Bruce, twenty minutes latter we found a signal coming from an old warehouse and we found Bruce there, almost dead. Conner carried Bruce back here and stayed with me as we waited to see if he was going to be alright. we went back to Mount Justice after making sure Bruce would be fine, and the team tried to apologize to me, but I told them they were to late, and that they would have to work to make me forgive them. a week later and they were all lying to me, at first I pretended to not notice, but they continued to lie to me. I finally confronted them about it and they still lied to me. a month later I had been in my room when Batman came in and asked me if I was feeling better, when I asked him what he meant, he said that Kaldur had told him I was sick, I found out that they had gone on a mission without me, and that they had even lied to Conner to get him to go with them. I didn't know what was happening to them but I hated it, I tried to make things right. but they just pushed me away. so on my fifteenth birthday when only Conner showed up, I decided to leave them out of my life, and I have. besides Conner, I don't have contact with any of my old team."

"that's sad." Will said, "but maybe they had a reason."

"not one they'll tell me." I told Will, and then I turned to Conner. "we should get to work on trying to find Jay."

**Jay's P-O-V**

'I had been so stupid, how many times had Will told me to call it if something didn't feel right, but did I call him? no. I walk into my house to investigate a weird noise, and I end up getting knocked out' I ranted in my head as I once again looked for a way free from my restraints.I am tied to a bed, yes an freaking bed. but you know what is worse? being tied to a bed with nothing but a bikini on.

"hello Jay." I had a blind fold on, but I still instantly recognized that voice as the Jokers. I felt the bed dip under his weight as he sat on the bed next to my encumbered form, and then his hand was on my cheek, and he was stroking it lovingly, "you are so beautiful, nothing like that father of yours."

"my father?" I asked him shocked, how would he know my father? but then again. my father is a demoniac. and the joker is a psychopath, so it makes sense that the two of them would know each other, but that doesn't explain why I'm here.

"yes, you see. you father owed me money," Joker told me, "so I asked him to pay me, and he told me I could have you as payment. so now, your mine."

"that is a tarradiddle." I told him, but I somehow knew that it was the truth and that the joker had many things planned for me, all of which I was sure I would hate.

"a tarradiddle? my dear girl, I have said nothing but the truth." Joker said, and then I felt his hand start to travel from my cheek, and start to move down towards my chest. "now, how about we play a little game?"

"I don't want to play one of your silly games." I said, I tried to sound angry. but I was blindfolded, tied to bed in nothing but a bikini. and the joker's hand was moving farther and farther down my body, and it just came out weak, and even I could hear the fear in my voice.

"well then, I guess you'll just have to be an unhappy player." the joker laughed and moments later I felt his lips on mine and just seconds later my bikini was torn off...

I don't write scenes like that in detail but ... YOU ALL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS.

after what felt like hours it was finally over, there was blood all over the bed and I was in so much pain that I was sure I was dying, but the Joker decided he wasn't done torturing me and he decided to 'play' a little more, but this time with some friends.

THE JOKER AND SOME FRIENDS ''PLAY'' WITH JAY.

it was finally over, I was in even more pain, and I was just wishing that some one would kill me. but life just isn't that easy.

I was untied and dragged to somewhere else in the building. where I was tied to a metal table and my blindfold was removed. I was in some kind of lab and right above me there was this machine with a bunch of needles pointed right at me.

"hello Jay. this is a splicing machine, and we are going to use it to splice you." the guy that had spoken stepped into the light and I saw a man with brown hair, ugly green eyes and wearing a lab coat, I could easily tell he was an evil scientist.

"splice?" I asked confused, "sorry but science was never my strong point" (A/N I hate science).

"splicing my lovely girl," the scientist said as he came over to me and checked my bindings, and man is it creepy when he calls me 'my lovely girl'. "is where we take the DNA from an animal and mix it into a human, it changes the human and makes them look like the animal who's DNA they have been injected with. we are going to inject you with the DNA of a wolf."

"what no, you can't do..." I couldn't finish my protest because all of a sudden I had a gag in my mouth, and I couldn't make a sound.

"let's begin shall we?" Mr. Creepy said, and then he turned to the machine and started pressing buttons, the needles got closer and closer to me until they were all pressing into my chest, arms, legs and face, it was so painful, but because of the gag I couldn't cry out. I couldn't beg him to stop, and as soon as that thought came into my head I pushed it back and went still, there was no way I would ever beg anything from these people.

I felt a liquid being released into my blood system and I couldn't help but scream into the gag from the pain, it was like nothing I have ever felt before. and I have felt pain before, I was once even so addicted to pain that I would cut myself just to feel the pain, but Will had helped me get over that addiction and made me swear ever to cut again.

I soon realised that the pain was gone, and that I could open my eyes again, the lab was trashed, and I didn't know why. but then I saw this man, he had black hair and blue eyes, and I took him for another one of the evil people, he came towards me and took me off of the table but I tried to fight him.

"you need to stop fighting me, I'm a friends of Nightwings." I stopped fighting him, and looked at him trying to decide if he was telling the truth, when he yelled towards the other side of the room. "I have her, I'll take her back to the cave."

"is she alright?" I couldn't help but relax at the sound of that voice, it was the voice of my angel, my Dick.

"she's been spliced." the blue eyed guy yelled back.

"what?" I could hear the horror in Dicks voice. "but she's alright?"

"yes, I'll take her back to the cave and you can check on her yourself there." and with that the guy holding me started running, and I soon blacked out from the pain, and from my lack of sleep over the past oh-how-many days.

**!**

_ "you've never been to Disney land?" Will was totally shocked by this._

_"not all of us are billionaires that can go to Disneyland when ever they want." I reminded him, but he just smiled at me._

_"come on, we're going to Disney land." Will grabbed my hands and poled me to my feet and in less that an hour Will and I are on our way to Disneyland with Bruce. we stay in Cinderellas Castle for three days and we had so much fun that we all got sick._

**!**

**!**

_"Grandpa look out." a five year old me yelled, but it was to late, the truck had already hit our little car and we were spinning, I was screaming in the back and Grandma was screaming in the front, but soon everything was quit, but soon there was this annoying beeping sound._

_"can you hear me, miss, can you hear me?" I opened my eyes and found that I was in an ambulance, and a male nurse was standing over me._

_"GRANDPA, GRANDMA." I yelled and tried to get up, but the nurse gently pushed me back down._

_"I'm sorry, your grandparents are dead,"_

**!**

**!**

_"get away from me," I said, I was at the side on the building, I was surrounded by five guy, and they wouldn't leave me alone. I had bright purple hair, and was wearing a purple dress, with sandals, the guys have backed me into the wall._

_a boy came out of no where nad put himself between me and the guys._

_"leave her alone, Drew." he told the leader of the guys, the guys consisted of Drew (football quarterback) and his lackeys. the lackeys looked like they wanted to fight him but Drew just glared at him and left, with the others following him. he turned back to the me, "hi I'm William." _

_I smiled at him "I'm Jay,"_

_"that's funny, my middle name if Jay" he told me laughing, and I laughed with him._

_"cool, how old are you William?" I asked him, I was asking because he looked my age but I wasn't sure._

_"I'm 7, you?"_

_"same," I told Will_

_"are you new here?" William asked me, he seemed to be trying to place me._

_"yes, I don't like William, and I don't want to call you Will," I told my new friend, and then I started to think and I got a great idea. "I'll call you JW, since your initials are W.J, I just turned them around."_

_"cool," he said smiling._

_"and no one else is allowed to call you JW," I said, and with that we started to walk in to the school together._

**! **

"Jay, Jay I need you to wake up. please." it was the voice of my angel, and I instantly wanted to do as he asked, so I opened my eyes, I was in the Bat-cave and Dick was standing over me, in seconds I was hugging him and crying as I told him what happened, from the kidnapping to the splicing and everything in between (including the rape).

the others were standing off to the side listening, and I noticed that the blue eyed guy from before was with them, Dick saw me staring at the man in confusion.

"Jay this is Conner, Conner this is..." but before he could finish there was a flash and then there was a girl standing in the middle of the cave.

**Dick: I hate you.**

**Me: no you don't Dick, you know you love me.**

**Conner: who's the girl?**

**Jay: yeah, who is the girl?**

**Me: all will be explained if you will all shut up for a minute.**

**I'M WRITING ANOTHER BATMAN FAN-FIC CALLED 'Batman Has a Daughter?' BATMAN'S DAUGHTER FROM THAT STORY IS THE GIRL IN THIS ONE, AND EVERYTHING WILL BE CONFUSING IF YOU DON'T READ THAT STORY. plus IN MY OTHER STORY I'M HAVING ANN'S POINT OF VIEW ON THIS WHOLE THING BETWEEN THE TWO STORIES.**


	10. Dimensions

Bruce's P-O-V

the girl has red hair that went down to her waist, and brown eyes that I coudn't read. her body is lithe, slim, and one that all woman would envy. she was beautiful, that I could tell even threw the mask she wore. for she was wearing a black leather suit that fitted perfectly to her figure, and helped give the world a hint of the beauty that was hidden beneath. I make this assessment in a matter of seconds.

the girl looked around at us, and her eyes rested a little longer on Conner, before going to me, where they stayed. and then the girl was smiling, then she nodded at me, and her eyes went on to Jay.

Jay has had a hard day, when Conner brought her back, we had discovered that she had been spliced, she know had the ears and tail of a wolf, and it was easy for us to discover that Joker had raped him, and I was a little worried that the girl was going to be mean to Jay, but instead she turned back to me.

"even if you're not my own beloved Batman, its been to long since I've seen that wonderful suit that I'm just glad you are Batman." the girl said, and Dick chuckled, making the girl look at him with a raised brow. "is there something you would like to say Richard?"

to say we were surprised would be an understatement, we were shocked. how did this girl know his name, and is she a friend of foe? but then she smiled at Dick and spoke again. "I like you new suit, although. I think your Robin suit was more you. it showed your fun loving nature, and although the bad guys didn't know it. it gave them a key as to who you were behind the mask, now you just look like a guy in a hero costume that likes to scare little kids."

and just like that Will and Jay were both laughing, "I like you," Will said, but then he raised a brow at her "but are you a friend?"

"of course I'm a friend, this might not be my dimension but Bruce is still my father and Dick is still my little brother." everyone was shocked by this statement, I had guessed that she was related to someone in the league, from the league ring she wore. but I never guessed that she was my daughter, just from a different dimension.

"you're Bruce's daughter" Dick asked shocked, he looked like he was going to faint, and I knew that if it wasn't for my image, I probably would have been as freaked out as him, but I had an image to uphold and this girl wasn't going to ruin it, because if she really is my daughter, she is from a different dimension and I have no connection to her.

"didn't I just say that?" the girl asked Dick annoyed, and Conner couldn't help but chuckle, making the girl turn her gaze to him, which instantly silenced him, but made Jay smile, so the girl turned to her, and as soon as the girl saw Jay she smiled and before anyone could say anything, the girl had gone down on one knee and was reaching out a hand to Jay, "you look like you could use a bath, while these men try to find a way for me to get back to my own dimension, why don't you and I go get cleaned up."

Jay smile at the girl and then took her hand and allowed her to pole her up, they started to head towards the door but before the got very far I stopped them.

"I think you need to tell us more about you before we get to work on finding a way to send you back to your own dimension." I told the girl, and then I realised that I still don't know her name, "and we still don't know your name."

"of course, I'm sorry." the girl said, "my name is Annabeth Marie Wayne, I'm the daughter of Bruce Anthony Wayne, who is also Batman, I am known as Shadow when I am in this suit, I am sixteen, and I am engaged, with dad's approval of course. but I was attacked by Luther and Match and they sent me to a different dimension, they managed to make a portal that was supposed to send me home, but instead it sent mo here, and know, like I said, I need to get cleaned up, it looks like this girl does to, so we are going to leave you men to find a way to get me home, and we are going to go make ourselves presentable."

"alright, we will see if we can find a way to send you home, but we will need something from your dimension so that we can lock on to its location." I said, and Annabeth seemed to think for a while, before her hand went to her mask and she poled it off, and as she did. everyone in the the cave gasped. her appearance changed, her hair grew until it was to her but. and it was no longer red, it was blond. and her eyes went from brown to green, but her figure stayed the same, "how?"

"I've put little electrics into my mask and it makes it so every time I put on my mask, my appearance will change, I tried doing it to Batman's and Robins mask's, but the two of you only lasted a day before you were telling me to take them out because they were to uncomfortable." Annabeth explained. and I nodded, before I took her mask and nodded towards the door, giving her and Jay leave to get cleaned up. and they headed out the door.

"what do you think Bruce?" Will asked, and we all turned to him. "is she telling the truth?"

"she's telling the truth." I said, and I was a hundred percent positive that I was right. "I don't know how I know, but she's telling the truth, and the sooner we get her back to her own dimension, the better."

"then let's get to work." Will said, and with that. we all went to the computer and got to work on the machine that would take Annabeth back to her dimension.

**Jay's POV**

Annabeth and I walked up the stairs and she led me to a giant bathroom on the second floor of the mansion, there was a qiant bathtub and a big shower, there was a wall in between the two.

"I never did get your name." Annabeth told me.

"it's Jay." I told her, and she smiled.

"well Jay. why don't you get into the bath while I take a shower, and then I'll help you get clean, you look like you might have some trouble." Annabeth said, and then she turned to me and I saw the concern in her eyes. "I don't need you to tell me what happened to you, I've seen splicing before, and I know from personal experience how you look after being raped."

her last sentence surprised me, how could she know? and she must have seen my question in my eyes because she answered my unspoken question. "I might be Batman's daughter, but I'm also Bruce Wayne's, and that made a lot of people want to kidnap me while I was growing up, my dad couldn't always protect me, no matter how hard he tried, I was kidnapped once when I was ten by the Joker, and he raped me. it killed my dad,but it made it so he allowed me to train and become a hero."

"I know how it feels to be raped by the Joker." I said quietly, but not so quietly that she didn't hear what I said, and her head snapped up and turned towards me,and I was shocked by the anger I saw in her eyes. but I also saw her unasked question, so I answered it. "yes, it was the Joker that raped me, and it was only this morning, same with the splicing."

"I'm sorry." Annabeth said, and I could hear the sincerity of her words, and it made me smile. "but as an older sister, I have to ask, what is going on between you and Dick?"

I couldn't help but smile, by now we had decided to just take a bath together (as friends) so that we could talk. so now both of us were in the bathtub and washing our hair.

"I think I love him," I told her. and now I just couldn't stop, I wanted to tell her everything about me, it was as if my very sole was telling me to trust her. "Will and I have been friends since we were ten, and last week I met Dick, and he asked me out, and when will found out he insisted on coming with until he knew more about the man that asked me out, and he found out it was Dick, and when Dick dropped me off he kissed me, and then Joker grabbed me after he had left, and everything happened., I was turned into a freak with a wolf's tail and ears. and know Dick will never love me."

by know I had tears running down my cheeks, and Annabeth poled me close, and I hugged her, after that we just washed and then Annabeth managed to pole some clothes out of thin air and we got dressed before heading back to the cave, when we got there, Dick, Will, Bruce and the blue eyed guy. were all standing around a machine, and as we walked in Dick turned to us.

"we can send you home right now Annabeth." Dick said, "although I would really like to get to know the sister I never had. why are you in such a hurry to back to your dimension."

and I saw Annabeth smile, then Bruce turned the machine on, and a portal opened, which Annabeth walked towards, before she turned back to me.

"I loved talking with you Jay, and I really hope you exist in my dimension, because you and Dick seem to belong together, and I would love to be able to call you my sister-in-law." then she smiled at me again, and turning to the others, "I want to get back to my dimension so badly Dick, because I'm engaged, and I dearly miss the man I'm engaged to. "

and she looked at me and let her eyes glance over at blue eyed guy, as she smiled at me, and I easily got her unspoken meaning. in her dimension, she is engaged to blue eyed guy. I couldn't help but smile. she hugged me and I hugged her, back and then she stepped through the portal and she was gone.

"Jay?" I turned to Dick as he spoke my name, and then I couldn't help myself, I kissed Dick, and he kissed me back. when we finally poled apart Dick looked into my eyes, "I love you Jay, and I know that we haven't known each other for very long, but" and then he stopped and he went down on one knee, "Jayylyn Amelia Cross, I swear that I will love you forever, I will cherish every minute I spend with you, I will do everything I can to make your life from here on out, nothing but happiness. all you have to do is say you'll marry me."

"Dick" I said, I had tears in my eyes. "look at me, I'm a freak, I can never be normal, you deserve some one that you can be seen with in public, not a freak."

"Don't say that." Dick all but yelled as he took me by my shoulders. "you are beautiful, the ears and tail just make you even more so, I love you, and how you look isn't going to change that. I love how you look, your beautiful and nothing can change that, not some little wolf ears and a tail, and not anything else."

before I could say anything, the portal made a sound again, and looking at it we saw Annabeth coming back threw, and she was at my side in an instant, before she grabbed my hand and put something on my wrist.

"this is a watch that will hide the tail and ears when your out in public, all you have to do is press this button and they will disappear." and the she kissed my cheek and went back threw the portal, which exploded right after she went threw.

"that takes care of the tail and ears," Dick said and he smiled at me, "so, will you marry me?"

"Dick," I said thinking of something else, I really wanted to say yes, but I wasn't going to until I knew Dick knew everything. "I can't have children."

"I don't care, we can adopt," Dick said, and then he looked me in the eye, and I saw pain in his eyes. "you, don't want to marry me, do you?"

"or course I want to marry you Dick, I just don't want to say yes, just for you to find out something you don't like and leave me," I told him as the tears rolled down my cheeks, "I love you Dick."

"then marry me, I don't care, about the little things, as long as I can call you my wife, and show you how much I love you." Dick said, "please, Jay, just Please, if you love me, than marry me."

"well than." I said and I took his hands in mine, "Richard John Grayson, I will marry you."

and we kissed once again as the others cheered and Dick slipped a ring onto my finger.


	11. couldn't think of a good title

**Will: I can't believe Dick and Jay are getting married.**

**Dick: I know what you mean Will, I never thought I would be so lucky.**

**Jay: you think your lucky?**

**Me: of course he does, now quit talking and let' get on with the story, Dick will you?**

**Dick: the author DOESN'T OWN ANY OF THE YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEAGUE, OR BATMAN CHARACTERS.**

**Will's P_O_V**

"Will, you have to hide me." Dick said as he came running into the room, usually when Dick is running, and asking me to hide him, Bruce is after him. but I know that in this case, it's Jay he is trying to hide from. it's been a week since the whole ordeal with the joker and Annabeth, and since Dick proposed to Jay. for the past week Jay has been planning for the wedding. she only wears the watch Annabeth gave her when she is at school, or out in public. she never wears it around the house and in a matter of days, we were all used to seeing her with wolf ears and a tail.

"why is Jay after you?" I asked Dick, knowing that if it was something serious Jay would kill me if I hid him.

"I asked her what a 'bores table' was and she told me it was a table as a wedding where you put all the boring people, and when I told her I had never heard of it she told me she got the idea out of a book, and I told her it was stupid. and soon we were arguing about what people we should and should not invite to the wedding, and she said we had to invite my family and I told her there was no way we were inviting anyone in my family, and we started arguing, and know Jay is demanding that I tell her about my family." Dick told me in a rush, and I instantly realised the problem. Dicks parents died when he was ten, but he has other family, like an aunt and uncle and cousins, he hated all of them, and the only people that know why, are Me and Bruce, he wont even tell Alfred.

"alright, hide in the library, just hide in the secret passage behind the shelve where Bruce keeps his favorite books." I told Dick, and he smiled at me.

"that's a wonderful idea Will, thanks." Dick said, "I'll do that, don't tell Jay and remember, I owe you one."

Dick ran out of the room and up the stairs towards the library, leaving me alone, but I was only alone for a couple minutes before Jay came running into the room, she looked angry and I could see in her eyes that she wanted to kill Dick.

"where is he Will?" Jay demanded, and I saw that her tail was moving back and forth, in quick sharp slashes that showed just how angry she was.

"where is who? Jay." I asked politely, if I was anyone but Batman's little brother, I wouldn't have been able to hide the smile that was hidden just behind my confused frown. but I knew that if I let it show Jay would know that I had helped Dick hide, and Dick would never last the lecture that I knew he would get if Jay found him, and if she knew I was involved, I would be a part of that lecture.

"you know who Will, where is Dick?" Jay was close to screaming know, and I knew that if I didn't get away from her soon she would start lecturing me just for keeping her from finding Dick, Jay was a really cool person, and I loved having her as a best friend. but when she gets angry, she acts like an angry pregnant woman. "now, where is he?"

"he went that way, said he was going into town." I told her, it wasa complete lie, but I know that if I tell her where Dick really is, she'll lecture me, and he'll never forgive me, so a little lie is alright a the moment. Jay just nodded before grabbing her keys and taking off out the door, right as she gets to the door she activates her watch and her wolf ears and tail disappear. then she is gone and I'm left alone to be bored.

"Will, there is a problem at the Watchtower." Bruce said as he came into the living room, he isn't wearing his suit, a I know that asking him who is hurt won't help, because all he knows at the moment is that someone is dieing and they want him to bring me, which means its one of the original seven. "get your mask and lets go."

I quickly put on my mask and then Bruce and I go to the cave and after climbing into his car, Bruce is speeding off towards the watchtower, I know he is remembering Diana and that he is hoping we aren't to late to help whoever is hurt. but all I can think about right know is the weird feeling I'm getting in my stomach, it feels as if something is wrong, but I'm not in any pain, so I decide to ignore it and just focus on saving who ever is hurt. as soon as we arrive at the Watchtower we head towards the conference room, where we find the other seven, with Flash lying on the table.

Flash's skin is much paler than it should have been, and his lips were blue. he was wrapped up in a blanket, but I could tell that is wasn't doing much good, so I quickly go to his side, and with the others all watching me, I place my hands on him, one over his heart and the other on his brow. and I close my eyes as I go to work trying to save him.

I could see the light turning blue, and I knew that Flash was close to dead, but I could feel how to save him, so I pushed deeper into my powers, and soon enough, I could feel him healing, and it just made me push deeper to save him, it took me about half-an-hour to save him, and just as he opens his eyes, I feel this sharp pain in my stomach and I drop to my knees holding me stomach, the others are all rushing towards me, but before they get to me I feel this weird power surrounding me, and then blackness.

**Jay's POV.**

it had taken me seconds to tell that Will was lying, so I pretended to leave the house before heading to his room, and hacking into his computer to get the video footage from the camera in the living room, and in minutes I knew where Dick was, so I went to the library and got him, I of course gave him a lecture, but I then promised I wouldn't ask about his family again. and know he and I are sitting in the living room planning the wedding, or I'm planning the wedding, Dick is just sitting next to me, watching what I'm doing.

"who is going to be your best man?" I asked Dick, and he looked at me questionably and I sighed, "you have to choose one of them to be your best man Dick, two of them can me groomsmen but you have to choose one of them to be your best-man."

"can't I just have all three of them as my best man? and then we can just not have any groomsmen, just best-men?" Dick asked, everything was quickly taking shape, but Dick still hasn't decided who is going to be his best-man, Alfred is going to walk me down the aisle, so he has to choose between Bruce, Will and Conner, who I still sometimes thought of as blue-eyed-guy. I am tired of trying to explain the concept of best-MAN to Dick, so I decided its time to just give in.

"fine, all three of them can be your best man, that means I just have to find two more bridesmaids." I told Dick and he looked at me confused.

"two? do you already have a bridesmaid?" Dick asked me, and only then did I remember that I hadn't told Dick yet.

"Wonder-Woman is going to be my maid of honor, but since Will is kind of my only friend, I don't have any girls to ask to be my bridesmaids." I explained to Dick, and it was true. all of the girls at school hated me, and I them, so I had no girl friends, I just had Will. and I was fine with that, but know, trying to plan a wedding, it was a little inconvenient.

"you mean Will is your only friend?" Dick asked shocked.

"yeah, he and I have been inseparable since we were ten, I never needed anyone else, and none of the girls at school were my type." I explained to Dick, and then I went back to planning, sensing I wanted him to leave me alone, Dick quit talking. and then I had an idea.

"Alfred, and Bruce could walk me down the aisle, and then Will and Conner could be your best men, Conner could walk down with Wonder-Woman, and Will could stand at your side at the end and hold the rings," I said, liking the idea just because it got me out of finding two more girls to be Bride-maids.

"Perfect, know is that all we have to do?" Dick asked me, and I could tell that he didn't like sitting around doing nothing.

"yes, now we just need to get our clothes, and invite everyone. and then we can have the wedding." I said, and Dick looked at me.

"how long is it going to be before the wedding?" he asked.

"about four months, if all goes well." and Dicks eyes seemed to pop out of his head.

"FOUR MONTHS? ARE YOU..." but before he could finish the computer turned on and Batman's face appeared, he looked sad, and worried.

"Will has disappeared, get to the watchtower as quickly as possible." the computer went blank and Dick and I stared at each other for a minute, then we both jumped up and headed for the door. both of us worried about Will.

**Dick: what happened to Will?**

**Jay: is he okay?**

**Bruce: he had better be, or someone is going to die**

**Me: everyone, calm down. Will is probably going to be fine.**

**Dick: probably? what do you mean 'probably'?**

**Me: I mean, that I haven't decided what is happening to him yet.**

**Jay: then decide, and tell us if he's going to be okay**

**Dick and Bruce together: if he's not. WE. WILL. KILL. YOU.**


	12. trying to understand

_**Batman's P_O_V**_

"What happened" Dick demanded as soon as he and Jay came through the door, Jay had deactivated her watch so her wolf ears and tail were showing, which means that we don't have to worry about any unwanted questions about her presence here, after all, she isn't a normal human, so we could easily say we were trying to keep her on the side of good.

after Will had collapsed and disappeared, the original seven members of the league had been to shocked to move, but know we were all sitting at our chairs around the conference table, and trying to figure out what had happened. the other six leaguers were all staring at me, waiting for answers that they thought I had, I had asked them why they thought I had answers and Flash had told me it was because 'your Batman you know everything, that and you are the one that brought him here.' I had to admit that he was right, but I knew that the only way to explain it was to tell them everything, and I also knew that I was willing to risk telling them the Truth. but know that Dick and Jay had shown up, I could put it off a couple minutes more.

**(A/N I forgot if I had said what the leaguers called Will, so I just decided to call him Nachteit)**

"Nachteit was healing Flash when he gripped his stomach and collapsed in pain, he seemed to glow for a moment and then he just disappeared." I explained to Dick, and his elderly brother instincts seemed to kick in and he was no longer Nightwing; he was Dick Greyson, and he didn't care if the leaguers found out about Will, he just wanted him home safe and sound.

"he just disappeared?" Dick demanded, I knew that he was just scared about his little brother, and where as I would normally be scared that he would reveal to much, right now I didn't care, because like him, all I cared about at the moment was getting William back safe and sound, and I definitely wouldn't mind beating the crap out of who ever caused this, because I somehow knew that this wasn't just an accident. "how could Will have just disappeared?"

"Will?" Flash asked, but instead of answering him I ignored him and focused on Dick.

"Dick if I knew how he disappeared I would be doing everything in my power to get him back, but I don't know how he disappeared and until I do, there is no way to find him. we will just have to wait for some-kind of message to tell us what happened." I told Dick as I walked towards him, I placed my hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes. "Will is a strong young man, and he can protect himself, so we are just going to have to hope he can look after himself and find his own way back to us. but trust me, getting worked up over his disappearance isn't going to help."

"I know Bruce, its just hard to stay calm when a boy I care about if missing," and then Dick's head snapped up and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "how did you manage to stay calm all those times I disappeared when I was still Robin?"

"I managed it because I knew you were strong enough to get through anything anyone threw at you, and that I would have you safe and sound back in your bed before too long." I told Dick and then I squeezed the hand that I had on his shoulder. "and as I had trust in your abilities then, we both need to have trust in Williams abilities now."

"I know your right, I just can't help being deathly worried about Will,." Dick told me, and Jay walked up and rapped her arms around his waist, I looked into her eyes and knew that she was having trouble keeping the tears from forming behind her eyes, Jay kissed Dicks neck and I saw him visibly relax, then she whispered so quietly that only Dick and I could hear (_and of course the alien with super hearing_), "Relax, its Will we're talking about, I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I know how you feel Dick, Will is my angel. I would do anything to protect him, but this time, I haven't the slightest idea what that may be." I told the two of them, by know I had all but forgotten about the others in the room, but Flash know made himself known once again.

"who the hell is Will? and did you seriously just say that he was your angel?" Flash said.

I slowly turned around knowing that I would have had to tell them everything sooner or later, but I had not been planning on having to do it today, but I took a deep breath and told them what I knew would bring more questions than it would answer.

"you all know what happened to my parents, but what you don't know is that I had a younger brother that had been exposed to chemicals on that night, it changed him, the changes couldn't been seen since they were to his genetic makeup. the chemicals gave him these abilities, one of which allowed him to heal from any wound, and to heal others. I've kept him hidden for the past fourteen years, I gave him a fake identity and gave him a life that was as normal as any other kids, all except for the fact that I taught him how to fight, and I had him come here every now and then to heal an injured leaguer. but Will is my brother, and yes Flash, I call him my angel, because he is. he is one of the few people that can make me smile, laugh and talk about my thoughts, and in all, he is one of the two people that I can be myself around." I told them all, and I could instantly see the shock it caused them, they all stared at me with open mouths and I knew it would be Flash that asked the first question even before he opened his mouth.

"why didn't any of us know before now?" Flash asked, he didn't sound angry he just sounded confused, like he couldn't believe I didn't tell them all.

"Flash, have you told us everything about your life?... I didn't think so, I didn't tell anyone about my brother because I didn't want to put him in danger and I hoped that by not telling you about him I would keep him away from the league." I explained, and then before I could continue some-kind of energy ball appeared in the middle of the room and expanded until there was a kind of portal floating over the table, and as we watched a man appeared in the portal and then the picture expanded and we saw his whole body, that's when we knew he was an alien, he had the upper-body of a man, but his lower body was that of a snake, and lying at his feet-tail-what-ever-you-call-it was Will. the thing smiled directly at me, and for the first time I experienced the feeling that most people might feel when I give them the Bat-Glare.

"I just wanted to assure you that William was fine...for the moment, and to tell you that you might want to say goodbye to your friends." with that the man-snake-thing started laughing and the portal disappeared. leaving us all in the room in shock, Dick and I shared a glance, and then I felt a sheering pain in my chest and I collapsed, the last thing I saw before everything went black, was my fellow leaguers staring at me with concern.

* * *

**Bruce: did you have to make me seem so weak?**

**Jay: I thought it was cute.**

**Me: I made you seem weak because I was trying to make people see the caring side of Batman, and you being an over protective big brother and worried about your kidnapped little brother was a great way to do that.**

* * *

**Dick's POV:**

I ran forward and caught Batman as he collapsed. if I hadn't been trained I probably would have fallen under his wait, but since I had been trained. I easily picked Batman up like a child and carried him quickly to the hospital wing.

as I ran through the halls, the other leaguers stopped what they were doing and stared, they had never seen Batman weak, but they now saw him being carried in the arms of his son, who was carrying him at a run towards the hospital wing.

when I arrived in the wing, the lead doctor immediately took Batman from me and told me to wait in the waiting room while they checked him over. I knew I wouldn't be able to sit down and wait so I settled for pacing the waiting room until the others from the room came running in to check on Batman.

"is Batman alright?" Flash demanded as soon as he came zooming into the room, he was going really fast and he quickly started zooming around me, and knowing it would be helpless to try and keep him still, I say nothing as he running around me in circles. and when I go to answer him the lead doctor comes out of a side door and hearing the question, he answers.

"Batman is in a coma, and I'm am sorry to say, but there is no way for me to figure out when he will awake." the doctor said, and sensing he wasn't going to say anything more, I ran out of the room and down the halls, not even caring that I was running into other leaguers. I could hear the others running after me but I ignored them as I ran to the telaporters and telaported to the Cave, where I instantly started trying to find out anything I could about the Man-Snake-Alien-Thing, but to no success. until I came across a picture that looked just like the Man-Snake-Alien-Thing, and it said she knew a lot about them. since it was my only lead, I quickly set out to find this girl.

if I was going to find my brother, and help my father, I would be relying on the help of some one known as.

ALYSS EMARIA SAIMERA.

* * *

** R & R**


	13. Alyss

I decided to be nice and write another chapter today, and i wanted to tell everyone.

I know that my grammar's not great, i misspell things, and my writing can be confusing at times, but. I'M A SENSITIVE PERSON AND PEOPLE SEEM TO ENJOY MAKING ME CRY. so I'm warning everyone, if the reviews aren't nice, DON'T SEND THEM. last night I spent an hour crying because a guy on another fan-fiction-site, sent me a message as long as most of my chapters, telling me every little thing he thought I did wrong or what I should change because 'it would be so much better'. so I'll ask you all a question, SHOULD I CONTINUE WRITING?

* * *

_**Dick's P_O_V**_

three days ago I got a letter from Mrs. Alyss, telling me.

_Dear NightWing:_

_I know you wish to see me, so meet me at the old fair grounds, and come alone._

_if I see anyone with you I will leave, and you will never get your brother back from the inserausteil (in-ser-aus-teil), and your father will never wake up from his coma._

_Shadow._

I had been worried about my father since he slipped into the coma, and knowing it would only keeps part of my mind off of my current activity, Conner had pulled me aside, and promised that no further harm would come to my father. and that I should just focus on bringing Will home.I had agreed and with out having to worry about my father, I had relaxed and was now on my way to the old fair grounds to meet with this _'Shadow'_.

when I did meet her, she wasn't what I was expecting.

she had long black hair that went to her waist. long eyelashes framed her piercing grey eyes, that I instantly knew would freeze any man to the spot. she had perfectly tanned skin and I knew without having to look that her teeth were perfectly white. she didn't have any earrings on, but I could see that she had the holes for them. in all, this girl was beautiful, and I knew that if it wasn't for Jay, I probably would have been attracted to her.

"you Alyss?" I demanded, I wasn't really in the mood to play anygames with anyone, and I'm sure my voice told her that. but she just smiled at me.

"that is my name, but you call me Shadow." she said, and there was something in her voice that I couldn't place, an emotion that I wasn't familiar with. but I could tell that it wasn't directed at me, it was directed at herself. something I didn't quit understand.

"Shadow than, can you help me?" I asked her, and she smiled, a smiled that chilled me more than Batman's glare ever had.

"I'm not here to help you NightWing, I'm here to capture you." and as she finished speaking, I felt a Sharp pain in my stomach, and the next thing I knew. everything went black.

**ALYSS'S POV:**

**(A/N I just went back and realised that I haven't told you what most of the characters look like, I can't believe I was so clumsy, I've told you how everyone looks but Will, and if I have and I just missed it, than I'm sorry.)**

I couldn't help but feel sad as I picked up - the now unconscious - NightWing. but I had no chose but to betray him.

my name is Alyss Emaria Saimera, when I was only a couple of days old, I was kidnapped from my home by the inserausteil. I was allowed to call him nothing, but Father. but I was more like a slave than a daughter. he punished me if I misbehaved, rewarded me if I did as he instructed. but I wasn't his daughter, I was his slave and no matter how hard he tried making me believe that I wasn't, I would always know that I was nothing more than a slave.

I had a gift, I could transport anyone or anything to anywhere. that is why 'Father' took me in the first place. he had made me use my gift many times. he made me use it on Nigthwings little brother. 'father' hadn't let me see who I transported, he just had me transport him to his prison cells. which is where I now carried NightWing. the boy hadn't woken up, and neither him, nor NightWing would wake up until I told them two, neither would Batman, thanks to another of my gifts.

when I walked into the prison cell, I stopted short, the boy was laying on one of the beds. it was the first time I had ever seen him, and I couldn't help but notice just how beautiful he was. his black hair was a little too long, and fell into his eyes, which were closed. and I suddenly found myself with an undying thirst to see his eyes. his lips were full and perfectly shaped. his body was well shaped and looked like it should belong to a god. and looking at him now, I could only think that he was a god, he was perfect.

"something wrong daughter?" I jumped, I hadn't heard him come up behind me. but I put a smile on my face and turned to look at him.

"nothing is wrong father, I was just thinking." I told him, and placing a hand behind my back, I slipped the knife I had hidden in my pants free, and continued to smile at him.

"what were you thinking bout, child?" he asked, and I smiled at him and moved closer to him, like I was going to hug him. which he made me do every time he called me child.

"about what my life was going to be once I killed you." I said sweatly, and as I said it I took the knife from behind my back and sliced 'father's' head off.

turning back to NightWing and his little brother, I let out a sad sigh, then channeled my gifts and transported the three of us to the hospital wing at the Justice Leagues Watchtower, right into the room with Batman. Batman was lying on the bed and I made sure to make NightWing and the boy on the bed on either side of him. and then I turned to the League members that were in the room and staring at me in mistrust. one of them took a step towards me and I turned to him.

"if you want these three to ever wake up, I advise you to stay where you are."

as I spoke, he stopped moving towards me. turning slowly and looking everyone in the eyes. I turned back to the three comatose people on the bed. I closed my eyes and took all remains of my gifts from the three of them, them I grabbed the cup of water that Flash had been drinking and threw it onto Dick. who jumped up and glared at me.

"you" he growled. and I smiled at him innocently. then he looked around and seemed to notice not only where we were, but who were on the bed behind him. and he looked at me confused. "how?"

"I brought you here, and woke you up. the two of them will wake up in a moment or two. so I will be leaving." I said. and the I turned my back on him, and with a shake of my nose, I transported. leaving NightWing to be confused.

I transported to the apartments I shared with my adopted family. and as soon as I got there, I found my adopted Dad pacing and waiting for someone. and I could only hope it wasn't me he was waiting for. unfortionaly for me, I was the one he was waiting for.

"young lady, where have you been?" he demanded, and I looked down at the floor to avoid looking at him, and him being my Dad, he insantly knew that what ever had happened wasn't good. "what happened? did HE make you do something?"

let me explain really quickly. my "father" had made me go to earth and grab people so many times, that I made a friend. he was older than me, and an old member of the Justice League. he had been known as Kid Flash. he and his wife Artemis had apparently fallen in love with me, so they adopted me and made me their daughter. that was three years ago, since then I've told them all about my "father" and made them swear never to go up against him. they of course agreed. and since they never see the Justice League, the League doesn't knew anything about me. which is great. I loved them, and I almost never called them anything but Dad and Mom.

they also have had another three children in the last three years. they have two twin sons, named -James and Allen, who are both two. and they now have a three month old daughter named Iris...over the past three years I've met Dad's aunt and uncle, and they have met me. which is why I'm surprised that Uncle Barry didn't yell at me right there in the Watch Tower when I returned the Bat family.

"he made me kidnap NightWing and his little brother Will. he had me put Batman in a coma, and then he tried to make me kill NightWing and his Brother. I refused Dad, and, and" I started to stammer as I started to cry, and my Dad wrapped his arms around me and started rubbing my back. "I killed him Dad."

"its okay, you did it to protect someone." he told me "and you did it to protect yourself."

"I have no where else to go" I told him, even though I've been their adopted daughter for three years, I still lived with "father" and I had never thought I would move in with Dad and Mom, and now that I've killed "Father" I didn't think I was ever going to get to move in with them. but I could be wrong.

"you are moving in with us, we aready adopted you, so now you can live with us, and we can send you to school." he said, and I looked at him in Wonder.

"you would let me live with you?" I asked, and when he nodded I asked another "why?"

"because your already family, and we love you." the person that answered wasn't Dad, it was Mom. and she now came and rapped her arms around me as well."the boys will agree with us, you're there older sister. we could never turn you away."

"I love you both so much." I hugged them both.

"and we love you." they both said together.

**Dick's POV**

"Dick?" I spun around as soon as I heard Will's voice. and then seeing him awake I ran to his side and pulled him into a hug.

"are you alright, did they hurt you?" I asked him, aware of the eyes of the team on us.

"I'm fine Dick, but what's wrong with B?" he asked worried. and I couldn't help but smile.

"I'm fine," and then before we could say a thing, we were both being hugged by Batman. the man that was supposed to be cold and uncaring about anyone or anything. and he was hugging us in front of people that he wanted to think he was cold. "but what happened?"

"I found a girl and she helped me find Will, then she brought us back here and woke the two of you up." I told them and just as I said that Flash was there.

"you mean, the girl betrayed you, took you to the home of the inserausteil, then she put you into a coma with the same powers she used to put Batman in one, then she brought you both back here and woke you all up. and Alyss did it all in time to be home before her Dad worried to death." he said, and everyone looked at him as if he was insane.

"you know her?" he demanded.

"of course I know her, and if you and Wally didn't hate each other, you would know her too." he said. "she is Wally and Artemis's adopted daughter. and she killed her "father" today to save you and your brother. she just went against everything she believed to protect the two of you."

"she's Wally's daughter?" I asked and he nodded.

"and now, since the three of you are alright, I will be leaving to see if my niece is alright." and with that, Flash left. leaving me with a lot of questions. and looking at Conner, I could tell he was just as confused as I was, and that we would be finding answers together.

* * *

I need an answer, SHOULD I KEEP WRITING?

I'm not only talking about this story, but the other one I'm writing, and the ones that I'm just starting.

people used to say they loved my works, but now I feel like no ones even reading, and I'm starting to give up.

so PLEASE! ANSWER MY QUESTION!


	14. after affects

Alyss's P_O_V

I was extremely surprised when I saw the room I would be moving into; it was so me, the wall's were painted black, with red roses everywhere, the bed had a black down comforter on it. there was a desk in the far corner that had a laptop and a stereo on it, and beside it was a book filled with my favorite books. there was another shelve with my favorite CD's on it, and in another corner of the room a rocking chair.

"um" I said, turning to Wally and Artemis, who stood at the doorway behind me. they were both smiling at me and I couldn't help but smiled back at them as I asked them a question. "from the look of this room, the two of you knew I would be moving in."

"we didn't know," Artemis told me, then she moved forward and wrapped her arms around me, making me feel safe, wanted and secure, "but we hoped, your family Alyss, and we've loved you since the moment we met you, as far as I'm concerned, your my daughter."

"thank you, both of you." I said as I looked from one to the other, "I love you both, and I'm so glad that I can call you my parents."

"hey angel," uncle Berry said as he zoomed into the room, he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest, I hugged him back, smiling at the nickname that was the exact opposite of me, "it's about time you moved in with these two, I've wanted to finally be able to call you my niece, but I had to wait until you truly joined the family."

"thanks Uncle Berry," I said, and then I looked over his shoulder at Dad and I smiled at him, a smile that he knew and returned, and as soon as my Uncle started to release me, I jumped him and pinned him to the floor as Dad and I started tickling him. the laughing seemed to have woke the boys, and they came running into the room, as soon as they saw Berry on the floor, they smiled and joined us, but the quickly sided with Uncle Barry. James attacked me, and Allen attacked Dad, soon all of us were on the ground laughing.

"alright, break if up before you wake up Iris," Mom ordered, and we all instantly stopped laughing as we turned to Mom, she still stood in the door way, hands on her hips as she gave us all disapproving looks, but then she smiled and turned her attention towards the boys. "James, Allen, you two should be in bed, say good night to your Father and Uncle, and get going."

the boys were only two, but they had already learned that you don't disobey Mom, and so the quickly kissed both Dad and Uncle Berry and took off back to their room, then the three adults and myself went downstairs and to the kitchen, where we got cups of coffee for the adults, and a cup of hot coco for myself.

"so Alyss," my Uncle said, and we all turned to him in time to see him wagging his eye brows at me, "what do you think of Will?"

"Uncle." I said as I blushed a deep crimson, and my Uncle laughed while my mom and dad both looked at me in confusion, before seeing my room, I had explained everything, from putting Will in the coma to waking the three men up in the Tower. I had not however, told them that Will was extremely hot and that I found him attractive, I had hoped my Uncle wouldn't notice, but unfortunately it seemed that he had.

"Alyss," my father said with a raised eyebrow, "is this the same Will you told us about? Batman's little brother?"

"Yes." I told them, knowing that I couldn't go wrong with one word answers.

"are you going to ans..." my Uncle was cut off as Dad's phone began to ring, it was the one that only the members of his old team had the number too, and they only called if there was an emergency.

"hello?" Dad said as he quickly answered the phone, "Conner, what's wrong?...what?...no, we're on our way." Dad hung up the phone and turned to us, I could see the worry in his eyes. "Alyss, Uncle, can you two watch the children, Artemis and I are needed."

"of course we can watch them, but you two be careful." I said, and my Uncle nodded in agreement.

"we will be." Artemis said, and with that they left the room, and disappeared out the door.

**Wally's POV.**

Artemis climbed onto my back and I took off the where the team always met when there was trouble, the rock on the beach of Gotham. Kaldur and Megan were the only one's there when we arrived. Kaldur was leaning up against the rock and glaring at Megan, who was levitating rocks over his head to entertain herself. they both looked up when Artemis and I arrived. I simply nodded and Arty did nothing, then we all sat to wait for Dick and Conner, they soon arrived and I was surprised when Dick's eye's rested on me before going to Conner, who nodded, and the two of them seemed to have a Private conversation, then they turned back to the four of us.

"I think it's time we get the team back together." Dick said, and I opened my mouth to yell at him, but before I could speak, he held up a hand to stop me. "more and more villains have been showing up and the League can't take care of all of them, but we managed to do so much when we were a team, if we became a team again, we could start doing what we used to, we could go undercover and infiltrate the villains groups, we were a good team once, and we can be one again."

"your the one that broke up the team Dick." I told him, and I let my scorn and anger show in my voice. "or have you forgotten that?"

"I remember Wally," Dick told me, and I could tell that he was pissed at me, although why, I didn't know. "I remember how when I needed your help, only Conner would help. I remember how you all lied to me, and then went on a mission and lied to Conner to make him go along with you, I remember how on my Fifteenth birthday only Conner remembered, you all made me feel alone, it was as if I had done something to make you mad, and I had no idea what it was. I left because it felt like no one but Conner wanted me there, you didn't have to break up the team."

Dick was quit as he spoke, but I could hear the pain and anger in his voice as he spoke, and I suddenly realised that he still didn't know why we had lied to him, why we had gone on a mission without him, and why we hadn't been at his birthday party, and I suddenly needed to explain.

"Richard, we didn't help because we thought you were simply having those weird feelings of misgiving that you usually had after a troubled sleep, we apologized and tried to make it up to you." I explained, and I let my own emotions show in my voice, and on my face "we lied because we didn't want to cause you pain, the mission we went on was to stop Tony Zucco. by that time we knew about your past and we knew that the mission would cause you to remember your parents and cause you pain, so we decided to lie to you and leave you out of the mission. we didn't go to your Birthday because we were attacked by Zucco's men, and since Conner had already gotten you a birthday present, and had decided not to go shopping for you, we didn't have him with us so it took longer to get away. by the time we arrived you and Conner had already left. we didn't mean to make you feel unwanted Dick, you were family, and we loved you and would protect you from anything. but when you left we didn't know how you felt, we thought you had just decided you were to good for us. if I had known, I wouldn't have been mad at you, and we might still be a family."

at the end, my voice was quit and I let my sorriness show in my voice as I looked at Dick, looking around I saw all of the other's nodding in agreement. and then I looked back at Dick.

"I for one agree with Dick, we should reform the team, after all. we were once a family. and the League needs us." I said, and then I looked around at the others. "what about all of you?"

"we agree." they all said, and then Kaldur raised his hand. and we all turned our eyes to him.

"we haven't seen eachother in four years, we know nothing about eachother anymore. and we are going to be a team once again, we should probably remedy that." Kaldur said, and we all had to admit that he had a point.

"let's go to mount justice and we can talk there." Dick said.

"Dick." I said, and he looked at me questionably. "no one had been in the mountain in almost four years, so it might not be that nice of a place to talk."

"that's fine, if we are going to be a team, we will need our old headquarters back, so what better place to talk than the place it all started for us?" and once again we all agreed, so we set out for mount Justice, arriving there in little under ten minutes thanks to a zeta-tube not far from the beach.

the mountain was coated in dust, and it was hard to breath. but Conner went over to the computer and typed in a code and almost instantly there was a sudden 'Boom' and the mountain was clean. the mountain was still the exact same as the last time I had been here. no one in the League had been down here since the team broke up, since a year before that day the League had given the Mountain to our team, making it so the entire Mountain belonged to the six of us. we moved to the kitchen and finding some coffee beans and a maker, we made coffee before sitting at the table.

"so," I began, all eyes turned to me. "are we just going to take turns telling everyone about everything that has happened to us in the past four years? or what are we doing?"

"we are just going to tell everything that has happened." Kaldur said, "and I for one would like to swear right now that I will tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth and every little thing that has happened in the past four years, if we want to be a team again, we have to trust each-other with everything, no more secret's, no more lying, and no more holding out. when we kept Dick from that mission, we had thought we had been doing it you his own good, but now I see that we need to let each-other decide when they are to unstable to go on a mission. any objections?"

"no," we all said as one, and then as one we all swore, "I swear to tell the whole truth, nothing but the truth and every little thing that has happened in the past four years."

"who want's to go first?" I asked joyfully, easily reverting back to my old ways and how I used to act around the team.

"it was my idea to get the team back together, so I will go first." Dick said, and he began telling us about his life for the last four years.


	15. the past few years

Dick's P_O_V

"Let's see, where to start?" I asked myself, and then looking back I found the perfect place to start my story. "after leaving the team, I went back to Gotham and started helping Batman again, it was just like before, except, I couldn't get any of you off of my mind, I started making mistakes, they were little ones, but they were still mistakes. after awhile Batman decided I should get over it, so he decided it was time we had a nice little talk."

**_'the Talk, four years ago':_**

_"you wanted to talk to me?" I asked as I came into Bruce's office, being the fifteen year old I was, I could only come up with back reasons for my adopted father to want to talk to me alone, and I dearly hoped it wasn't because of that fight I got into at school. Bruce was sitting behind his desk, looking at a file, the name of the file was in a weird language, but I knew it had something to do with Wayne industries._

_"take a seat Richard." I gulped as I did as he said, if Bruce was using my full name, it meant I was in trouble. Bruce put the file down and looked at me, and I was surprised to see no anger in his eyes. "Richard, you need to move on, forget about the team."_

_"I know Bruce, but I can't, every-time I close my eye's I see them there, and I remember every lie they told me. how am I supposed to forget them?" I asked, I hadn't even realised that I was crying until Bruce stood up and came around the desk to wrap his arms around me. I was fifteen, but I didn't mind when my father pulled me onto his lap and just hugged me, letting me get my tear's out, and knowing that I just needed to cry._

_"when we first made the Justice League, I didn't trust any of the other members, and I kept to myself, even more than I do now. Clark knew about my past, so when a mission came up that involved the man that trained, then betrayed me. Clark managed to convince the others not to tell me, they lied to me for a couple months and they finally managed to get the man, when I confronted them, told them I knew why they had lied to me, and that if they wanted me to trust them, they had to trust me to know when I couldn't go on a mission, we agreed never to keep someone out of a mission unless it was necessary for their survival. this could be like that, they could have decided that there was a mission that you couldn't handle, and lied to protect you."_

_"I guess you're right, but it will take time to forgive." I said, and from the small smile he gave me, I knew that was all he wanted to hear._

end of 'The Talk'

"besides that, its just been some nightwing stuff." I told them, and then smile and turned to Kaldur. "your turn."

I knew that I was making it so the team couldn't ask me any questions, but I needed them to not ask them, so they didn't discover that I had only told about the talk, and not about the last four years of my life. now on to Kaldur's story.

* * *

Kaldur's P_O_V

I looked around at the faces of my former teammates as I decided how to begin the tail, of the past four years of my life. Looking around at their faces, I studied them all. Wally's hair had gotten longer since last I saw him, and his eyes seemed to be bluer than when he was younger, I could see the regret in his eyes, but I also saw the love and joy there, Wally was happy to once more be in the presence of his adopted family. Artemis' hair was down to her but, and her eyes were still a piercing green, in the green I would make out only one emotion, joy. Artemis was happy that her husband was happy. Conner's hair was still cut short, and his UN-humanly blue eyes were still as secretive as ever, allowing me no insight as to how he felt about this entire meeting. Dick had changed a lot, his hair was still the same length, and I knew that his eyes would still be just as secretive, just like Conner's. But Dick's body had filled out and under his suit you could clearly make out each and every muscle. His suit had changed when he became Nightwing, but you could still tell that he was Robin, at least, you could if you were once family to him. M'gann was still the exact same, just a little older, and I could see in her eyes that she was overjoyed by us all being together again.

After looking around at, and studying the faces of my former family, I found the perfect place to start. And so I began the tail of the past four years of my life.

"After the team broke up, I returned to my home. I took up my training once again, and started spending more time with my beloved Tula. We were married three years ago, we have three children, and another on the way." I told them, I didn't have anything to tell, since all I've done in the past three years is marry Tula and protect the Kingdom. "Besides that, all I've done is help to protect my kingdom from threats; it has been a rather boring four years, when compared to Nightwings.

"Come on Kaldur, there must have been something interesting happen in the past four years." Wally said, looking at me over his feet from where his head lay on Artemis' lap. "Tell us about how you proposed to Tula; it will make an interesting story."

"It will be a boring tail; you will not find it interesting." I tried to persuade Wally, but it didn't work, for he continued to look at me expectantly, so with a sigh _(A/N Kaldur is a bit of an OC, but it's not on purpose)_ I began to relate to story of how I proposed to Tula.

**Flash back to three years previously:**

_I slowly made my way to Tula's room; taking a left and continuing down the hall a couple more paces, I stopped in front of the first door on my right. I took a deep breath, knowing that as soon as I knocked on the red wood door there would be no turning back. But I also knew that there was no turning back already, reaching my hand into my pocket, I pulled out the ring I intended to present to Tula tonight._

_the ring was a silver band with diamonds surrounding it, and on the top the band split into two and held in place a large sea blue Sapphire. the ring had belonged to King Orin's great grandmother. she had given it to her son who had given it to Orin. but when king Orin married he had created a ring for his bride, and given his mothers ring to Kaldur, saying that he wanted his wife to have a ring that truly came from the heart, and that Kaldur should keep the ring and give it to his future bride, since Kaldur was practically his son._

_Kaldur found strength by looking at the ring and remembering the words of his king, and using this new strength he raised his fist and rapped his knuckles on the door. Tula opened the door and looked at Kaldur, smiling that beautiful smile that made Kaldur's knees weak. Tula was wearing a tight blue dress that was so tight that it left nothing to the imagination_

_"Kaldur, what can I do for you?" Tula practically pured. it gave me goosebumps and for a moment I forgot why I was even there. and then I felt the ring in my hand and I remembered._

_I went down on one knee and took Tulas hand in my own, larger one. she looked at me surprised and I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes. I thought I had done something wrong and began to let go of her hand, only for her to grab ahold of mine with both of hers, did I realise that they were tears of joy._

_"Tula, you are the worlds most beautiful girl alive, you are the reason I life, and the reason I breath each day. you are the light that shines in my dark world, and the answer to all my prayers. without you I would surly die." I told her, letting her here the emotion in my voice, and knowing how much I truly cared for her. "so I beg of you Tula, do me the great honor of being my wife." _

_"I thought you would never ask." Tula cried as she threw her hands around my neck, and kissed me on the cheek. "or course I'll marry you Kaldur."_

_I slipped the ring on to her finger and stood up, gathering Tula to me as I pressed my lips to hers. her lips tasted like honey and I melted at the taste. but I continued to kiss Tula until I heard someone clear there throats behind us. turning I found my king standing behind us, and a smile the size of the moon was on his face. _

_"I'm glad you finally asked her," Orin said, and then he was hugging both me and Tula. "I've always seen you as my son Kaldur, and now I gladly welcome you into my family Tula."_

_"thank you my king." we both spoke at the same time. then smiled at eachother, letting out love for one another show in our voices._

_**end of flash back:**_

"oh Kaldur, that was so romantic." M'gann said, and everyone else moments later everyone else agreed.

"whose next?" I asked, wanting to change to another persons story before they asked for another telling of something that happened.

"MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMMEM." M'gann said as she jumped up and down excitedly. and no one could say no to her. (except Conner but he doesn't count, because he's her ex.)

* * *

M'gann's P_O_V

I started with the first thing that came to mind; my break up with Conner.

flash back to Conner and M'ganns break-up:

_"you used me, you took my trust and then stabbed me in the back, I trusted you." Conner yelled, it was easy to tell that he was upset, but impossible to tell if he was just upset or angry. but I did know that he wasn't happy that I didn't even care about what I had done, I felt no remorse. "how could you do that to me M'gann?"_

_"it was the only way to keep you near me, I couldn't lose you." I said, but I didn't let my sadness get into my voice, instead I made it seem as if I didn't care, as if this didn't effect me and I felt no remorse for messing with him like I did. but the truth was, I didn't care that I had messed with his mind. I didn''t care that I had betrayed his trust, I just cared that I had been caught doing it._

_"you've already lost me M'gann, I don't want anyhting to do with you anymore," Conner growled at me, reminding me of Batman, and scaring the crap outa me. "goodbye M'gann, forever." _

"so let me get this straight, you went into Conners mind, messed with his thoughts, and then tried to use him. and then you became mad when he broke up with you for it?" Wally asked, and only then did I remember that the others had never known why Conner and I had broken up, we had always kept it a secret.

"and you guys said i have temper problems." Conner said with a smirk, and soon all of the others were on the ground laughing, as I stood by and blushed, and Dick and Conner stood there and just shared a secret smile with each other.

"as soon as you're all done laughing your asses off, I will continue to tell you of my life for the past four years." I said, hands on hips and mouth set in a pout. they managed to get themselves under control, soon they were all sitting quietly as I continued, already knowing it was going to be a long story.

"as I was going to say, after Conner and I broke up, I started dating L'Gann. but as you all know, that didnt work out to well. we broke up and then I started seeing other people, until I desided that i was going to give up men all together, so now I'm an anti-man woman."

'thats cool, but I don't think I would have been able to give up men, and now that I have Wally, I know I couldn't" Artimes says. and I smile at her before continueing.

"since then my life has been boring, I haven't been MM since the team broke up, so I've just been a normal human, its boring, and there is nothing to tell really." I say, and its true, I've been prettending to be a human since the team split, and i havent been MM for four years

"that interesting." Wally said sarcasticly, and I smiled, then pointed towards Artemis.

"your turn Arty." I said, and everyone nodded there heads in agreement.

"since Wally and I have spent all our time together, the past four years in exactly the same for both of us." Arty said, and everyone nodded, seeing the truth behind the words, and knowing that the next past' they heard would be the past of two, not only one.

* * *

**Artemis's POV::::**

I looked around at the others and thought of how little they had actually changed.

Dick had grown, and he was more masculine since last I'd seen him, but he still looked mostly the same. He still has the ebony hair that makes the night look bright, and those blue eyes that are outmatched only by Conner's. He didn't smile as much as he used to, and his laugh didn't hole the same joy and innocence that it once had. But his smile still brought happiness to others, and his laugh was still contagious. Richard had changed in the past four years, but he was also still the boy we had once known. Sure he changed his name and costume, and he had grown, but he was still the Robin we had once known and loved.

Kaldur still looked the same, his tattoos still as weird as ever, and he was the exact same height and build he had been four years ago, though he looked like he was starting to get some grey hairs. He seemed more outgoing than he once was, he was more forthcoming with laughter and smiles, probably because of his wife. He was still as calm as ever, and still thought through something instead of just acting and hoping everything went right. He seemed to still be the same atlantian that had once led us on our missions, and stayed calm even when Robin was freaking out.

Megan looked the exact same, if not a little older. She still acted like a child but she had improved to a degree. I couldn't believe that she had actually given up on men, but then again. The only boys she had ever liked turned out to be the wrong people for her, I was positive that she would fine her special someone someday. And when she did, I would be right there to make sure he didn't break her heart, like she had broken the heart of my brother. She hadn't changed at all really, and I was glad for that, because it meant she was still the girl that had made us all – really burnt – cookies.

Conner was the only one that had changed a lot, his hair was cut short, and he was wearing combat boots, black pants and a black t-shirt that showed off his muscles. Over that he wore a black leather jacket that made him look sexy as hell. But he was calmer, four years ago he would have lost his temper over the simplest of things, but now he was acting like the damn Batman. He stood in a relaxed posture that made him appear at ease, but gave those around him a slight sense of discomfort. He reminded me of the Batman, and I found myself wondering how much time he had spent with Dick in the past four years. (How was I to know they got together almost every week to talk about life?) He used to be quiet, and never smiled, let alone laughed. But now he chuckled lightly, and shared secret smiles with Dick, the change was amazing.

I came out of my thoughts, and turned to the other, wondering where to begin. Then, feeling an arm snake around my waist, I looked up and smiled at my husband.

"Let me tell them beautiful." He whispered huskily in my ear, and I shiver in anticipation.

"Fine with me." I whispered back, and wondered to myself just how short he was going to make it, and then a thought hit me. "Do we tell them about Alyss?"

"Yes, Dick and Conner know about her already, so we might as well tell the other two." I nodded and waited for him to tell them of the past four years.

**Wally's POV::::**

I turned towards the others, as I decided how brief I was going to make this. You see, I used to be the talkative one that could never shut his mouth, but as I aged I found that I preferred to me quick and brief, when speaking of myself and my family. Even now, among friends, I could help but wanting to be as brief as possible.

"After the team broke up Artemis and I got married, we moved into my uncle's old house, and he adopted a young girl named Alyss. She is an amazing girl, with some amazing gifts. I believe that Dick had met her already, and that he's told Conner, No?" they both nodded their heads, and I continued "We also have two sons James and Allen, they are both two and they love their adopted sister. Other than that, there's nothing really going on in our life. We love our children and would do anything for them, and we don't believe in keeping secrets in our family."

"Speaking of which." Artemis cut in, then she glared at Dick. "Dick, would you like to share something with us?"

"Actually Arty." Dick said, and he gave her a smirk that told me he knew that we were talking about Will, and that he didn't care one little bit. "I'd love to tell you all, but it's his decision. He is in this room right now, listening to us and deciding whether he trusts you all enough to tell you his story."

"Wait. What?" Kaldur asked confused, and Conner, Arty, Dick and I just gave them small smirks.

"You will either learn tonight, or you will stay in the dark for an unknown amount of time, but it is not my decision to make, so you must stay in the dark for the time being." Dick told Kaldur and Megan, and they both nodded in acceptance, knowing they would get nothing out of any of us tonight.

"So when will we get to meet your children? Wally? Arty?" Megan asked excitedly.

"It all depends on how we stand with one another at the end of this little get-together." Arty and I said at the same time, then I turned to Conner.

"You're the last one man, ready to share your story?" I asked him.

"I have done nothing in the past four years that I'm not proud of Wally," he told me, knowing I had been asking because I was hoping for another embarrassing story. "I am quite ready to share my story."

"Then start your story man." I said, really wanting to know what was up with his look, I knew he liked combat boots, but he looked like he was in the arm for peats sake.

"Wait another moment please." He said, and I gave him a weird look. But before I could speak a phone started going off, and Conner disappeared into the kitchen after answering. He returned moments later with a big bowl of popcorn balanced on his head, two twelve-packs up soda under his left arm, a Walmart bag full of chips in his left hand, and five pizza boxes balanced in his right hand. "I was getting hungry, figure food was probably a good idea."

"Nice," I said as I grabbed one of the pizza's. "Now, tell us your story."

"Alright." Conner said.

* * *

Conner's P_O_V

I looked around at my friends as I decided whether or not to tell them everything, or keep the really important things secret. I went through what everyone had said about their own pasts. And then I realized that Dick hadn't really told us anything about his past, he'd just told us how he got over the team breaking up. I almost chuckled as I pictured the face Dick would make if I told everyone, and he was forced to tell about his past. But dick was like a brother to me, and I wasn't going to torture him like that. Not when I knew that all he had really done in the past four years, was taken care of Will, and Bruce. Became Nightwing, and fallen in love with Jay. At the thought of Will and Jay, I almost laughed again, because the team didn't know it, but there are three people hiding in the rafters, listening and waiting to tell their own stories.

Kaldur has had an easy couple of years, and the only exciting thing he really did, was get married, and becoming a father to three children. And Megan hadn't done anything interesting, except give up men. Artemis and Wally have had an interesting couple of years, but I knew that they hadn't told the entire truth. Which was fine because like Dicks past, it would be revealed when the time was right. And so, that only left me to tell my past, and then we could see if our three spy's were willing to introduce themselves.

"Well" I began, finally deciding how I wanted to go about this, "let's start with when the team first broke up. I was confused, I didn't know what I wanted to do with my life, and after all, I was only 18. I decided that I still wanted to help people, but that I needed a break from being superboy. So I went to Washington and volunteered for the army. I went to a boot camp for a year and a half, then went out on the field for the first time."

"What happened your first time on the field?" Wally asked when I didn't immediately continue. I had gotten used to war in the past three years, but that first time on the field still haunts me.

"I was partnered with a man named James, he and I had trained together, and we had become close friends. We were moving people away from a little town, we were trying to get them to safety. But there was this man, a villager, that didn't want to leave his home, he refused to move from his home." I paused, thinking of that day. "James and I tried to talk to him, but he remained rooted in his chair. We would have given up, but we had been ordered to get everyone out of that town, even if we had to force them to leave, so that's what we tried to do. I threw him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry, and James and I started for the edge of town, where the trucks were waiting to take the villagers to safety. We were almost to the edge of town, when the guy pulled a gun out of nowhere, before I could even react he had shot James in the shoulder. I punched the guy, knocked him out cold. I picked James up and carried him and the guy the rest of the way to the trucks."

"What happened then?" Arty asked, she knew from my pause that there was more to the story, and that there wasn't a happy ending.

"James seemed to be fine, his arm was in a sling and he couldn't use it, but he was fine. Then three days after he was shot, he dropped dead. The bullet had been dipped in poison, and he had been slowly dying for the past three days, he didn't feel a thing." I sighed. "Since James, I've had tons of partners, and I've watched almost half of them die. But none of them hurt me as much as that first one."

"I'm sorry Conner." Kaldur said, and I gave him a sad smile.

"It's fine." I said softly, and then smiled at them all to show them I was ok. "In the past three years I've been getting better and better at fighting. But I've also been hurt in many ways. I never realized how painful it was to get shot, until I got a bullet dug out of my shoulder."

"Wait. Stop there." Wally yelled loudly, "you're invincible, how the hell did you get hurt?"

I smiled and showed them all a right on my finger, on my ring finger was a led ring with a wolf head design.

"You see this ring?" I asked with a smirk, and when they all nodded I continued. "The wolf design is made from blue kryptonite, and if I twist it just right, the led disappears, and I become like a regular human. I've worn this ring every day for the past four years, and whenever I'm on the field, or doing training, I'm using the kryptonite. I've been training as a human, so I can protect myself with or without my powers."

"That's awesome." Arty said, and I chuckled lowly, knowing that they would probably be impressed by what I was about to tell them.

"That's not the most interesting part that would be the fact that I passed through the ranks quit quickly, and I'm now a General." I almost laughed at the shocked looks on their faces, I knew they would be surprised by that little fact. "I'll have to show you my uniform some time."

"That. Would. Be. AWESOME." Wally yelled loudly, and everyone else was smiling as well. "Ok so all you've been doing was stuff for the army?"

"I didn't say that, I said that's what I've been spending most of my time doing. I've also been learning every human language, and tons of alien ones. I've been doing a lot of traveling." I told them, and they all looked kind of impressed.

"So, no lucky woman?" Megan asked. And I shook my head no.

"Are you another boy scout?" Wally asked laughing.

"Actually no. the men under my control actually fear and respect me. Although don't ask me why they fear me, they just do. I don't have to take orders from anyone, and I'm the youngest General in history at 22, it's amazing really. And I love being able to help people and not have to hide behind my powers. It's refreshing to know that I can protect myself if I'm attached while acting as a civilian." I told them.

"Have you ever been captured?" Wally asked intrigued, and I almost burst out laughing as I remembered one time when I was captured along with Dick, who had been visiting me at the time.

"I've been captured quit a few times, but one of my favorites was a couple months ago, on my birthday." I said, and as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Dick was looking at me and begging me with his eyes not to tell them the story, but I just smiled at him, to let him know that I was going to tell them and there was no way he could stop me, he signed, and I smiled. "Want me to tell you about it?"

"Yes please, but why do I have the feeling this is going to be entertaining?" Megan asked.

"Because Dick was visiting me at this time, and he and I were captured together. We found a…ah…interesting… way to get away." I chuckled, and Dick chuckled along with me.

"Well don't keep us waiting, tell the story." Wally demanded, like a child.

"Sure"

**The Capture:**

_"Dick are you alright?" I asked as my little brother slowly came back to the world of the living. We had been taken from my office at gunpoint, and Dick had struggled a little, getting punched a few times by the men guarding us. They had brought us outside, to the middle of the clear grounds in front of all the barracks. They had placed a gun at my head, and called all of the men on the grounds out of the barracks. Now we were surrounded by all of my men, and they were all looking at me worriedly, as I still had a gun pressed up against my head._

_"I'm fine Conner." Dick said, and I sighed softly to myself in relief. I looked around at my men, staring them in the eye one at a time, telling them that all would be alright. Then I looked at Dick, and the moment I saw the look in his eyes, I knew that we were going to have fun with this. We silently figured out our plan, but before we could put it into action, a helicopter arrive, and men climbed out of it. There were about ten men, and the one in the middle instantly caught my attention. Surrounded by nine armed men, with his hands bound behind him, and guns pointed at him, was the president of the United States._

_After getting over the shock of seeing my President, and watching him get shoved to his knees beside me, I heard another commotion. Men were forcing five more bound men onto their knees in front of me. They were three visiting Generals and two Lieutenant Generals. Dick and I looked at each other again, and nodded at the same time. It was time to put our plan into action._

_"Hey Conner, are you as bored as I am?" Dick asked smiling at me._

_"Yes I am Richard." I answered him, "What do you suggest we do about our boredom baby brother?"_

_ "You know big brother, I think we should sing." Dick answered, singing 'we should sing'_

_"I think that's a wonderful idea Richard." I smiled at him again, and almost burst into laughter when I saw the shock on the faces of the President, and my fellow officers. "And let's start with 'Hey Mickey' it's an amazing song."_

_"perfect." He said, and so we began singing. We sang song after song for the next hour-an-a-half, not even caring when the guys hit us and ordered us to be quiet. Then we started complaining that we were hungry and spent half-an-hour asking for food, and then saying it was they got the wrong thing when they did get us food. By then some of my men wanted to laugh, but I glared at them, clearly telling them to stay quiet._

_"SHUT UP!" one of the guys finally yelled. It had taken two hours, but they all finally broke. They were all yelling at Dick and I too shut up. But we just smiled at each other, and started singing again. Soon all of the men were on the ground rocking back and forth, and crying. Dick and I smiled at each other again, and then he did his little trick, and had his hands in front of him. He quickly untied himself, then untied me._

_We looked at the guys on the ground, and then at each other. And then we couldn't control ourselves, we fell to the ground laughing our butts off. And everyone was looking at us as if we were insane._

_"That. Was. AWESOME." Dick yelled and I laughed again._

_"Best birthday ever." I said, and then we picked ourselves up and untied the Generals and the President. All of my men were laughing their butts off, and we left them as Dick and I went back to my office, to talk and laugh._

**End of the Capture….**

Everyone was on the ground laughing.

"I wish I could have been there." Wally said, and the others all agreed.

"So what are we going to do now?" Arty asked. Dick and I looked at each other, before looking up without moving our heads. I could easily make out the shape of the three teens hiding in the shadows, and they all nodded at me when they caught me looking. Telling me that they were willing to trust them, and that they were about to come down.

"Now, you meet three new members of the team."

* * *

the next chapter will be the last. some of you might hate the ending, but it leaves room for me to write a sequel if I can ever find the time and motivation.


	16. facing futures

**Will's P-O-V.**

I stayed low, hidden, as I listen to the stories that are told by the former heroes. I have been hiding in the rafters for what felt like days, but had truly only been five – or six – hours. I had listened as first Dick – supposedly – told about the past four years of his life. (I can't believe that he tricked them like that and they didn't even notice) all he did was tell them how he got over the breaking-up of the team, he didn't even tell them about anything that had happened to him, or why he became Nightwing. But, that's my brother for you.

** (A.N I went back and read my chapters, and found that that's all I had posted for Dick's past, I plan on remedying that soon though, so fingers crossed)**

I had listened as Kaldur, Megan, and Conner had told of the past four years of their lives. And I had listened as Wally had told of the past years for his family. It had not escaped my attention that he had not gone into detail about the beauty on my right.

Alyss and Jay were both sitting up here in the rafters with me, listening as we heard the tails of the people that our family used to call family. Even though I tried, I could not stop myself from sneaking glances at Alyss, for she was an exotic beauty to me. She was unlike anyone I had ever seen, and I prayed that the team would accept us, so that we would be allowed more time together in the future.

As Conner looked up at us, the tree of us exchanged looked, and as one to turned to Conner and nodded. It told him that we trusted them, and were willing to tell them our stories.

As we were listening to the others, the three of us had decided that Alyss would tell her story first, as she had nothing against telling others of herself, and that I would go last, as I still wanted to observe the team a while longer. Meaning Jay would go after Alyss, and I would go last.

As Alyss stood, I grabbed her hand and pulled her back, before mouthing that the three of us should go together. She and Jay both agreed, so we joined hands and as one we stepped from the rafters…..READY TO FACE MY FUTURE.

**Alyss' P-O-V.**

I had been hiding in the rafters for hours, but it was worth it to get to sneak peeks at Will's sexy butt. I swear he was related to the gods, to be so damn hot, if he was any hotter he would probably be on fire. All I want to do is reach over and touch it, but that would probably freak him out. So instead I just try and picture what he would look like without his clothes on, favorite daydream ever.

I take a deep break after nodding to Conner, than stand up, deciding how I want to show myself. And how I can without giving away the others position. I was glad that my dad had left my past to vague, so that I could tell them everything. It had been a long time since I had to do something I'd rather die than do, but telling them about my past is one of them.

I'm about to step from the rafters, when Will catches my hand. Looking at him, he mouths that he thinks we should all go down together. Looking at Jay, she agrees. So the three of us join hands, and as one we stepped from the rafters…READY TO FACE MY FUTURE.

**Jay's P-O-V**

As I sat in the rafters, I smiled to myself as I caught the looks Will sent Alyss when she wasn't looking. And the looks Alyss sent Will when he wasn't looking at her. It was easy to see that they both really liked each other – even though they just met – but didn't know if the other felt the same way. It was amazing, because Will had never been interested in a girl before, and now he was pretty much drooling over one that he just met.

We had decided that Alyss would tell her story first, and then me, and Will would go last. But after we told Conner we were ready, as Alyss stood to leave, Will grabbed her hand.

I easily read his lips, and quickly agreed to go together, I didn't want to make Alyss face them on her own, and I didn't want to face them without my best friend beside me. So the three of us joined hands, and stepped off the rafters….READY TO FACE MY FUTURE.

* * *

_** THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE...CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES!**_


End file.
